Lean On Me
by Daisyangel
Summary: DL and a little bit of MS. Lindsay gets a devestating phone call and Danny is their to help her through it. Meanwhile Mac and Stella must deal with their feelings when they are found in a compromising position. Please R/R! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lean on me

Author: Dacia

Pairing: DL with a bit of MS

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with CSI NY. I only own Molly and Lindsay's Dad.

Rating: T. just to be safe

Summary: Lindsay receives a devastating phone call and Danny is their to help her through it, meanwhile Mack and Stella are forced to confront their feelings for each other when they're caught in a compromising position.

A/n Ok guys this is my first CSI NY fic. I hope you enjoy. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. The drama Lindsay is going through is based on my life and is the same but instead of who it is in her life it's my Grandpa. So read and review, please. Constructed criticism is ok, but, no flames, please.

8888888888

Lindsay Monroe was scanning the evidence of her current case into the computer when her cell phone rang. Snapping off her gloves she flipped it up and answered it.

"Monroe."

"Hey Linds, its Molly," came her sisters voice. Lindsay could tell that something was wrong and was worried after her Mom had died a couple of year's back her sister and father were the only family she had left.

"Hey what's the matter, mol?"

"It's Dad the cancer's back, Linds. They're gonna go in and remove the tumors on Wednesday."

"But I thought everything was fine when he went back in March? I know he had two removed in December, but they didn't find anything in March!" Lindsay cried indignantly, catching the attention of Danny Messer who was walking by the lab. He stopped at the sound of Lindsay's slightly agitated voice and stood just outside the lab ready to help his friend if she needed it.

"I know but it's back the doctor found it when he went back for his three month checkup at the beginning of June, sweetie. I just thought you should know. I'm going to go to the surgery with him, but, I thought you should know in case you are able to get sometime off to come home," Molly explained patiently to her big sister.

"Yeah, thanks for calling, Molly. I wish I could come home, but, I don't know if I could get the time off especially since I'm the newest member of the team. I have to go but I will call you later, ok?" Lindsay said as she fought the battle against her tears and was slowly losing it.

"Ok I will talk to you later, and, Lindsay?"

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Molly tell Dad that I love him too, will you?"

"Yes I will, bye Lindsay."

"Bye, Molly," Lindsay replied. As soon as the call had ended her careful façade on her emotions broke and she began to cry and started to fall backwards in shock unaware of Danny who was standing in the doorway.

8888888888

Danny rushed forward into the lab and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hey its ok take it easy, Montana." Lindsay just cried harder and burrowed her face into Danny's chest. Danny could tell that it was taking a monumental effort for her to breathe and was becoming quite concerned at how ragged her breathing had became. "Shh, it's ok c'mon it's gonna be ok, sweetie. Just breathe Montana just breathe," Danny soothed.

"Oh, Danny!" Lindsay sobbed as she fisted her hands into his shirt as her body shook so hard it was difficult for her to remain standing.

"SHH, it's ok I'm gonna take you home, ok?" Danny murmured softly as he scooped her into his arms and after grabbing her stuff headed out of the lab and down the hall. He had only gone a few feet when he ran into Flack.

"Hey what's the matter with Lindsay, Danny?" Don asked in concern.

"I'm not really sure all I know is that she got some bad news about her Dad, cancer, I think," Danny whispered so Lindsay couldn't hear.

"Oh man, is their anything I can do?"

"Yeah I need to get her home can you tell Mack for me, please?"

"Sure no problem, man."

"Thanks I really appreciate it," Danny replied.

"Don't mention it call if you need anything," Don said.

"I will I'm gonna get her home, feed her, and see about gettin' her to sleep some," Danny said as a fresh wave of sobs racked Lindsay's exhausted body. Danny pulled her closer holding her against his chest protectively to keep her from prying eyes.

"It's gonna be ok, Montana," Danny whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

"See you later, Danny," Don called out as Danny turned and continued walking down the hall. He acknowledged Don's words with a nod of his head then turned back to the distraught woman in his arms. Stella threw a curious look at Danny as he passed her in the lobby but he just mouthed for her to talk to Mack before walking out into the parking lot and heading for his car.

8888888888

Danny looked over at the woman who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. She had finally cried herself to sleep and had her head resting against the window. Danny let a small smile come to his face she looked so angelic when she slept. Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts as he quickly got out of his car and came around to pick her up. Once he had Lindsay securely in his arms he walked to the door of his apartment and managed to get the door open without too much trouble. Getting his apartment door unlocked proved slightly more difficult, though. However, finally after a couple of attempts it was open and he gently carried Lindsay in and closed the door behind himself and locked it. He then proceeded to carry her into his bedroom and after taking off her shoes and jacket gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Before leaving the room he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered.

"Sleep well I'll be here when you wake up, Montana."

8888888888

A show on the discovery channel had Danny's attention so intently it took a minute to recognize the ringing sound he was hearing. He glanced down to see that it was Lindsay's phone that he had sat on the coffee table so it wouldn't wake her if it rang. He grabbed it and flipped it open, answering it quickly.

"Hello Lindsay Monroe's phone.

"Hi this is Molly Monroe, who is this?"

"My name is Danny Messer I'm a friend and a colleague of Lindsay's are you her sister?" Danny inquired.

"Yes I am you're the one who calls my sister Montana, aren't you?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Yeah that'd be me," Danny replied.

"Can I talk to my sister, please?" Molly requested.

"Well, right now she's sleepin', actually. I didn't mean to eaves drop when she was at the lab, but I couldn't help but overhear some of your guy's conversation, what's wrong with your Dad, if I may ask?" Danny asked courteously.

"Sure no problem he has Bladder cancer. He had a couple of tumors removed in December, and went back for his three month checkup in March and nothing was found but when he went back in June they found a couple more. They think they're superficial and I was calling Lindsay to tell her what they're considering in terms of treatment after he has the surgery Wednesday."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I tell you what. I'll tell Lindsay that you called when she wakes up. She took it hard and I drove her to my place so I could keep an eye on her. Do you know when the surgery is gonna be?"

"It's Wednesday at 9:00. I know that Lindsay wants to come, but, she probably can't because of work and because of the short notice since its Monday. She didn't think she would be able to ask for it off since she's the newest team member," Molly reluctantly admitted.

"I don't know about that I'm gonna talk to our boss and see if we can get sometime off to come out their," Danny said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by we?" Molly asked, raising her eye brows.

"I care a lot about your sister and I wanna help her through this," Danny admitted softly. Molly could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She was glad that her sister had found someone who cared about her.

"Can you tell me the name of a good hotel, and where the doctor's office is, please?" Danny asked.

"Sure you got something to write it down on?" Molly asked.

"Sure gimme a sec to get a pen, though." Danny grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper. "Go ahead," Danny instructed. Molly proceeded to give him the information he would need.

"That's all you need to know. Here's my number call me when you know when your flight is, ok?" Molly said.

"Will do, Molly. I'm gonna call our boss and let him know what's goin' on," Danny said.

"Ok, just, tell my sister I called, will you?"

"Sure no problem I'll call you when I've got the information bout our flight," Danny said as he hung up, preparing to call Mack.

8888888888

"Can I talk to you for a second, Mac?" Flack asked as he knocked on the door of Mack's office.

"Sure what is it?" Mack asked as he looked up and saw Don standing in the doorway with Stella coming up behind him.

"Oh sorry to interrupt I can wait to talk to Mac for a minute," Stella apologized as she began to walk away.

"Actually, hey Stel?" Flack called out.

"What?" Stella asked turning to face him.

"I think you need to hear this as well. Danny took Lindsay home. Apparently she got a phone call from her sister and it was bad news about her Dad. Danny thinks it has something to do with him having a cancerous tumor return and needing to have it surgically removed. Anyway Lindsay didn't take it well so he took her home and is taking care of her," Flack explained.

"Oh man, is their anything we can do?" Hawkes asked as he was walking by and had caught most of the conversation.

"I don't think so at least not right now. I think Danny's got it under control," Flack replied.

"Thanks for telling me Don," Mack said as he turned to his phone that had started ringing. Everyone took this as their cue to leave and did so.

"Taylor," Mack said into the phone.

"Hey Mac, its Danny. Have you talked to Flack?"

"Yes I have and the rest of the team knows what's going on. How is she doing?"

"She's not doin' too well. She's sleepin' right now, but I'm gonna try and get her to eat something in a little while. But that's not the reason I called," Danny said.

"It isn't?" Mack questioned.

"No her Dad's havin surgery to remove the tumors on Wednesday and I was wonderin' if we could have the rest of this week off to go to Montana at least Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday if not tomorrow?" Danny asked hopefully.

"You want time off for both of you?" Mack asked. Danny nodded, but, realizing that Mack couldn't see he replied.

"Yeah, I wanna be their to help her through this. Even if I can't have the time off at least give it to her, please. She wants to go but won't ask for the time off because she doesn't think she'll get it since she's the newest team member, according to her sister."

"Relax, Danny I was just confirming what you meant. You both can have the days off go ahead and take tomorrow off so you can get yourselves to Montana. You've both saved up the vacation days, and, she's been hear a year of course she could get the time off even if she hadn't," Mack said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Mac," Danny said.

"Don't worry about it, just tell Lindsay we're thinking of her and I will see you both back at work on Monday, ok?" Mack replied.

"I'll tell her talk to ya later, Mack," Danny said.

"Bye, Danny," Mack said as he hung up. Danny let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding and picked back up the phone to call the airline to book their flight.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hey guys I thought I would post another chapter before I go sit in my two hour college econ class. Ug I wish summer classes weren't so long. Anyway I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am sorry if my information about Montana isn't accurate, but, I don't know much about that lovely state. Feel free to correct me on my facts.

8888888888

The first thing that Lindsay noticed when she woke up was that the sun was in her face and that shouldn't be the case if she was at her own apartment. The window was on the other side of her bed. So, where was she? She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking around the room to get her bearings. She froze as the door opened and a silhouette came into her line of sight. "Hey I'm glad to see you awake how are you doin'?" Danny asked as he walked further into the room.

"Where am I and what happened?" Lindsay asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're at my place, Montana. I brought you here so I could keep an eye on you and make sure you were ok. I was kinda worried about you, Lindsay." Lindsay was surprised at his use of her name.

"I didn't think you should be alone right now," Danny explained. Lindsay was confused for a moment before the events of the day came rushing back and her eyes filled up with tears. She blinked rapidly and tried to turn away from Danny so he wouldn't see, but Danny moved towards her and gathered her into his arms.

"It's ok I talked to your sister. I know what's goin' on and we've got the rest of the week off so we can go to Montana to be with your Dad," Danny said.

"The rest of the week off? How did you manage that? Wait a minute, did you just say we?" Lindsay asked as she snuggled into Danny's embrace trying to get her emotions under control.

"Yeah I did. I talked to Mac and he said that we could have the rest of the week off and not to come back to work until Monday," Danny explained.

"You don't need to go with me, Danny. I can do this on my own, but, thanks for getting me the time off."

"I'm sure you can, but I'm goin' with you anyway, Montana. End of Discussion. Besides Molly agrees with me, and is gonna pick us up from the airport Tuesday around 7:00 PM when our flight gets in," Danny said.

"You talked to Molly?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep, and she says for you to call her when you wake up."

"Ok I will do that," Lindsay replied, reaching for her cell phone.

"Here it is I was holdin' on to it so it wouldn't wake you up," Danny said, handing her the phone. Lindsay smiled at him as she dialed her sister's number. "I'll leave you alone to talk. We'll figure out what we're gonna do for dinner when your done, ok?" Danny suggested.

"Sure sounds good," Lindsay replied as the phone call connected and it began ringing.

8888888888

Molly was curled up on the couch in her apartment with her boyfriend Casey when her cell phone rang. "Here you go, sweetheart. It's your sister I'll leave you two ladies to talk," Casey said as he handed her the phone and got up.

"Hello," Molly said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Molly it's me," Lindsay said.

"Yeah I know so you finally woke up?" Molly inquired.

"Um yeah I don't remember how I got here, but, Danny's filling in the blanks," Lindsay said.

"Yeah Danny sounds like a very nice guy who cares a great deal for you, Sis. I mean what guy would call your boss and basically demand that even if he doesn't give him time off to go with you to Montana that he give time off to you? If you ask me he sounds like a keeper," Molly said with a smile.

"We're just friends, Molly," Lindsay insisted.

"Uh-huh if you say so. Did Danny tell you what's going on and what time your flight is?"

"He said that we would get their around 7:00 PM tomorrow. Other than that, no he didn't."

"Well they're gonna try a biological therapy called BCG on Dad once the surgery is done to keep the cancer from coming back. It's a six week process, but their's just one problem," Molly replied.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"I don't know if the hospital in Missoula will cover it. He may have to go to a larger hospital like maybe in New York," Molly explained.

"Would you be going with him since schools out for the summer and you aren't teaching summer school, Molly?"

"Yeah at least for a little while, but we will need a place to stay," Molly said.

"You can stay at my apartment we'll work something out," Lindsay said.

"I don't want to do that to you and Danny, don't worry about it. We'll find a hotel," Molly replied.

"Molly! Their-is-not-anything-going-on-with-me-and-Danny I mean it," Lindsay repeated exasperatedly.

"Ok if you want to keep denying the obvious then go ahead, but we're gonna stay in a hotel just the same it would be easier on everyone," Molly said.

"Ok suit yourself, but the offer still stands, ok?" Lindsay replied.

"Ok well it's time for dinner. I'm gonna let you go but I will see you around 7:00 tomorrow night, ok?"

"Ok bye Molly I love you," Lindsay said.

"I love you to, Linds bye." Lindsay just sat their thinking over her conversation with her sister for a moment. She was confused about what she had implied about her and Danny. Lindsay shook her head and got up to see what Danny was up to.

8888888888

"Flight 5701 heading to Missoula International Airport is now boarding. Please head to gate B32." Lindsay stood up and reached for her bag at the announcement of their flight across the PA system, but Danny had already picked it up.

"I can carry my own bag, thank you," Lindsay said.

"I know you can but I want to," Danny said. Lindsay smiled when she thought about how hard of a time that Danny had given her for only needing one bag when most women needed at least two. Fifteen minutes later they were both settled in their seats and Danny had started to doze off until the flight attendant came down the aisle, offering drinks.

"What do you want to drink, Ma'am?" she asked Lindsay.

"Do you have Coke?" Lindsay asked. The flight attendant nodded. "Coke then, please."

"What about your boyfriend?" the flight attendant asked, indicating Danny. Lindsay blushed at the woman assuming that she and Danny were together, but decided not to correct her. Instead she reached over and gently shook Danny's shoulder.

"What do you want to drink, sweetie?" Lindsay whispered in his ear not even realizing that the endearment had slipped out.

"MMM, Coke please," Danny mumbled as he let his head fall on Lindsay's shoulder. The flight attendant smiled as she headed off to get their drinks and peanuts. Lindsay couldn't help but watch Danny sleep. He looked so at peace when he was sleeping. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because she had woken up from nightmares and he spent his night holding her and comforting her. She had finally gotten the guts to tell him about her mother and why she chose to move to New York.

8888888888

Danny sat straight up on the couch when he heard Lindsay scream. He jumped to his feet and ran into the bedroom. Lindsay was thrashing around on the bed and mumbling, no get down Mom! Get down, please. Nooooooooooo!" Lindsay cried as she shot up in bed and tears streamed down her face. Danny could tell that she was still in the throws of the nightmare and hadn't woken up yet. He climbed on to the bed and pulled her against his chest.

"It's ok your safe, wake up, Montana." Lindsay's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Danny.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah I'm here you wanna talk about it?" Danny asked. Lindsay took in a deep breath and nodded.

"You wanna know why I came to New York?" Lindsay asked. Danny just nodded not seeing what this had to do with her nightmare, but determined not to push.

"Well Mom was in a supermarket when a gunmen walked in and started shooting. She and I were at the store and she got hit. Once the rest of the CSI's arrived the gunmen decided that along with the few customers and employees and me that he wanted another hostage so he took my partner Tara. Finally we were able to negotiate with him and get everyone released. However, just as Tara and I were leaving he drew his gun and aimed at us. I couldn't warn her fast enough and he got off a round. I shot my gun twice the same time he did. One round from my gun hit him and one hit Tara. His shot hit her. They never did know which shot killed her. I killed him, but I was also responsible for my partner's death," Lindsay explained as her voice cracked.

"It's not your fault, Montana. You said yourself that they don't know which shot killed Tara, do they? It's not your fault, I promise, sweetie."

"Yeah I guess so," Lindsay reluctantly admitted.

"It's not your fault I mean it. Now do you think you can go back to sleep?" Danny asked.

"Yeah probably, but, Danny?"

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Could you hold me until I fall asleep, please?" Danny didn't say anything just laid down pulling Lindsay down to rest next to him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sleep well, Montana," Danny whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

8888888888

The request from the flight attendant to put their seats in the upright position and to stow their tray tables jolted Lindsay from her thoughts. She turned to see that Danny was still sleeping and that she liked the feeling of his head on her shoulder.

"Hey it's time to get up, Danny," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"MMM, are we their yet?" Danny asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost we should be their in about ten minutes," Lindsay said. Danny just nodded as he put his seat in the upright position.

"Sorry bout usin' your shoulder as a pillow, Montana."

"Hey don't worry about it," Lindsay replied.

"I didn't drool, did I?" Danny asked worriedly.

"No not a lot," Lindsay said. Danny looked horrified that he had drooled on Lindsay even if it was a small amount.

"Relax, Danny you didn't drool on me at all," Lindsay said. Danny hit her lightly on the arm for teasing him. Lindsay just gave him an innocent smile as they stood up to get their bags from the overhead compartment.

8888888888

"Lindsay!" Molly cried as she ran forward and threw her arms around her sister in a hug.

"Hey Molly it's so good to see you," Lindsay said as she hugged her sister back. Danny and Casey just chuckled at the girls antics. Lindsay turned and pulled Danny forward. "Moll, this is my friend and co-worker Danny Messer and this is her boyfriend Casey Wilson," Lindsay said making introductions. Once the handshakes and introductions were finished Casey reached for Lindsay's bag and they all headed towards Molly's car.

"I was thinking we should take Danny out to Macaroni Grill before you guys go to your hotel for the night," Molly suggested. Lindsay smiled and nodded. Dinner had gone well and they had spent the time with Molly sharing stories of her third grade class and Lindsay and Danny swapping their own CSI stories. Danny laughed at the story of how Molly and Casey met when Casey had accidentally spilled his soda all over Molly as they sat in the teachers lounge. He was a fifth grade teacher at the same school. Finally dinner was over and they headed to the hotel to drop off Lindsay and Danny.

"Shouldn't we get a rental car?" Lindsay asked as she fought the fatigue that was settling over her. She could feel her head falling towards Danny's shoulder and kept jerking back.

"I already did that it's at the hotel," Danny said patiently as he pulled her head to rest against his shoulder. Lindsay started to lift it. "Leave it their, Montana. I don't mind, just close your eyes and sleep I'll tell ya when we get their." Molly gave Casey a smile as she saw her sister and Danny in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks for dinner Casey and Molly. We'll meet you at the hospital tomorrow for the surgery?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah and Danny knows how to get their, so don't worry about it."

"Ok see you guys tomorrow," Danny said as he climbed out of the car and held a hand out to Lindsay who stumbled as she stood because she was so tired. Danny wrapped an arm around her to steady her without even thinking about it.

"Good night see you in the morning," Molly called as she and Casey pulled out of the hotel's parking lot.

"I could only get one room but it has two beds I hope that's ok?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yeah that's fine," Lindsay said as they unlocked the door and walked in. They were in bed and asleep moments later. Well Danny was almost asleep, but he noticed that Lindsay was tossing and turning.

"You ok, Montana?"

"Yeah I just can't sleep."

"You want me to sleep with you?" Danny asked then hit his forehead with the palm of his hand when he realized how that had sounded. "Um I mean do you want me to sleep next to you?"

"It's ok I knew what you meant, and yes, please."

"Ok that's not a problem," Danny said as he got out of his bed and climbed in next to Lindsay pulling her against him. Soon after that they were both asleep.

TBC?

A/n this chapter isn't written as well as I would have liked. I promise the MS is coming up in the next chapter and the doctors appointment. I am sorry if this story seems slow. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It's wonderful when you have more reviews to read than you have time to reply to them. So thanks so much for them I love you guys. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for any typos. I am very tired and it's 7:00 in the morning. I got back from visiting my Grandpa who this story is about late last night and am itching like crazy from getting bitten by mosquitoes and chiggers until I was covered in bites. Sorry this is so short, but I don't have a lot of time because I have to go to class this morning. So read and review, please. Oh, and, here comes the MS.

8888888888

Mac was walking down the hall searching for Stella. His face was obscured by the file he was reading so he failed to see the person in front of him and they both crashed to the floor. Mac looked down and met the slightly amused but shocked eyes of Stella. He thought he saw something else, but he wasn't sure.

"Are you all right? I am so sorry Stella," Mac said.

"Yeah I'm ok," Stella replied.

"Here let me help you…," Mac started to say before he was interrupted by Stella's lips on his. The kiss was short but intense. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to spring apart and jump up after picking up the papers.

"Um uh I was coming to tell you that Flack found our suspect," Mac said to Stella while averting his eyes.

"Hammerback said he wants to see you guys," Hawkes said as he broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"I'll go talk to Sid and you meet up with Flack?" Stella suggested.

"Yeah sure sounds good to me," Mac agreed. They both turned and started heading in opposite directions.

"Hey Mac," Stella called out. Mac stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah what is it, Stel?"

"You wanna go out for dinner tonight? I think we need to talk," she asked softly.

"Sure how does me picking you up at 7:00 sound?" Mac asked.

"Ok see you at 7:00," Stella said as she gave him a smile then turned around and continued heading towards the morgue. Hawkes just chuckled as reached for his phone and dialed Lindsay's phone.

8888888888

"Hello," Lindsay whispered into her phone.

"Hey Lindsay, it's Hawkes, did I wake you?"

"No, but, Danny's asleep. We just got back from the hospital and Danny was watching TV and dozed off. Why, what's up?"

"Stella and Mac kissed."

"What!" Lindsay shrieked waking Danny.

"What's goin' on? What's the matter is everything ok, Montana?" Danny asked sleepily.

"Mac and Stella kissed, according to Hawkes."

"It's about damn time put him on speaker, Montana," Danny requested with a smile.

"Ok your on speaker now Sheldon."

"Ok well when I came around the corner by the DNA lab I found Mac on top of her and they were kissin. It was a short kiss, but man did it look intense. I'm guessing that Mac and she had ran into each other and fallen down," Hawkes explained. Lindsay and Danny laughed at the picture of their boss and Stella laying on the lab floor kissing.

"You didn't happen to have a camera didya, Hawkes?" Danny asked.

"No unfortunately I didn't. Well I gotta get back to work, but I will talk to you later, and Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"How did things go with your Dad?"

"They went well. Their gonna keep him overnight," Lindsay replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks talk to you later, Hawkes," Lindsay said as she hung up and her and Danny collapsed on to the bed laughing at the situation Stella and Mac had gotten themselves into.

8888888888

"I'm glad they finally kissed. The sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife," Danny said.

"Yeah if they hadn't made a move soon I was gonna give Stella a stern talking too," Lindsay agreed as she stared transfixed at Danny's lips. 'His lips look so soft and kissable Lindsay thought.'

"Hey watya thinking, Montana?" Danny asked. "Do I have somethin on my face?" Lindsay didn't reply she just leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. At first Danny was in shock, but after a minute he began to respond and pulled Lindsay against him and deepened the kiss. Finally they broke apart when it became necessary to breathe.

"Not that I'm complainin, but, what was that for?" Danny asked. Lindsay blushed and lowered her face to stare at the sheets. Danny placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so they were at eye level. He got lost in the depths of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the hope, anxiety, and, maybe even Love that were reflected in them.

"Linds?" Danny breathed.

"Because I like you, maybe even love you," Lindsay whispered softly. The grin on Danny's face made her feel a little better. However, Danny still hadn't said anything, and it had been a full minute. "Danny, say something."

"I like you to maybe even love you to, Montana," Danny said as he pulled her in for another kiss. Before either of them realized what was happening they both had their shirts off and Lindsay's bra was unhooked. There hands and mouths were burning a hot trail across faces, shoulders, necks, and chest.

"Oh Danny!" Lindsay gasped as his hand on her breast was replaced with his mouth. Danny let out a low moan of appreciation when Lindsay's fingernails scraped across his chest and teased his nipples into hardness. All of a sudden their was a knock on the door.

"Lindsay, its Molly and Casey. We were wondering if you guys want to go out to dinner?" Molly asked through the door. Lindsay froze at the sound of her sister's voice. She quickly pulled back from Danny and they both pulled their shirts over their heads. Once Lindsay was dressed again she got up to answer the door. Danny saw that her shirt was inside out and that her left bra strap was halfway down her arm a sure sign that it was unhooked.

"Uh, hey Montana?" Danny ventured.

"We'll talk when we get back, ok?"

"Ok, but…"

"We'll talk when we get back," Lindsay repeated as she opened the door.

"Yeah sure we would love to go to dinner, where were you guys thinkin?" Lindsay asked. She noticed that she was starting to talk more and more like Danny.

"Well I was thinking some place casual like Shakespears," Molly suggested.

"What's Shakespears?" Danny asked. Molly turned to answer his question and noticed that her sister's shirt was inside out and that her bra strap was halfway down her arm. Not to mention that Danny had a rather prominent hickey starting to form on his neck. Her eyes widened then narrowed suspiciously. Casey watched his girlfriends expression change from shock to suspition and followed her line of sight. Their eyes met and a silent conversation passed between them.

"It's a pizza place. They have some of the best pizza," Molly said.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute alone, Linds?" Molly asked.

"Um, sure I guess so," Lindsay replied with a puzzled look on her face. Molly took her sisters arm and pulled her into the bathroom. This left Casey and Danny staring after the two women.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up, ok Danny?" Casey said.

"Ok…" Danny replied confusedly.

"I care about Lindsay like she was my sister, so if you hurt her I'll hurt you, is that understood?"

"Yeah, but, what makes you think somethin's' goin' on between Montana and I?" Danny asked.

"Well the look on Molly's face when she saw the state her sisters clothing was in, and the nice hickey that is forming on the right side of your neck," Casey replied with a chuckle.

"What! Where! I don't have one," Danny cried.

"Yes you do look in the mirror over their, man." Danny got up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, man I hope Molly doesn't kill me," Danny said.

"As long as you don't hurt Lindsay she won't," Casey reassured him.

8888888888

Meanwhile in the bathroom. "When were you going to tell me about you and Danny Lindsay Grace Monroe?" Molly asked as she fixed her sister with a look.

"Huh? What are you talking about Molly?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Lindsay," Molly said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Molly Lin. Their isn't anything going on between Danny and I.

"Well then mind telling me why your shirt is inside out, your bra strap is halfway down your arm, and why Danny has a rather nice hickey forming on his neck?" Molly asked. Lindsay blushed and looked at the floor.

"Lindsay, look at me." Lindsay lifted her head and a smile crept across her face.

"Well maybe there is but it just started today I promise Sis, honest," Lindsay said.

"I believe you, but, he had better not hurt you," Molly warned.

"He won't hurt me, Moll."

"Ok if you say so," Molly said. "You wanna fix your shirt and bra so we can go to dinner?" Molly suggested. Lindsay nodded as she fixed her shirt and bra. Once that was done they walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear Casey tell Danny the same thing that Molly had just told Lindsay. Lindsay's eyes found Danny's and they smiled at each other.

"Ok are we ready for dinner?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but, Danny come here a sec," Lindsay said as she picked up her makeup bag and walked towards the mirror. Danny got up and walked over to her.

"What is it, Montana?"

"Here turn around so I can put some of this foundation and concealer on you," Lindsay said.

"You aren't putting makeup on me," Danny protested.

"It's either that or everyone see's that hickey," Lindsay argued back. Finally after a brief staring contest Danny relented and allowed Lindsay to put the makeup on him.

"That is so your color, Danny," Molly said with a giggle.

"Isn't it just perfect for him?" Lindsay agreed. Danny just stuck his tongue out at them.

"Hey give a guy some help here, man."

"Well sorry, man, but I gotta agree with the girls on this one," Casey said. Danny just glared at him but it soon turned into a smile then a laugh. Finally the hicky was successfully hidden and they headed out the door for dinner.

"How do you know how to hide a hickey so well, sweetheart? Is our little Montana not so innocent after all?" Danny asked with a smirk. Lindsay reached out and punched him playfully on the arm.

"A girl never reveals her secrets," Lindsay replied as she blushed.

"If you say so," Danny said as he opened her door and helped her climb in. Before letting go of his hand she pulled him in for a quick kiss. After a moment she pulled back and smiled at him as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Lets go, babe.

TBC?

A/n Sorry guys I know this was short but I don't have a lot of time and decided that the DL and MS bit made it's own good chapter. Hope you enjoyed the fluff. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey guys sorry for the gap between updates life has been crazy. I decided to post this chapter tonight. I just got back from Oklahoma visiting family for the fourth and I am tired because it was a six hour car trip to get back home. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for the feedback. Keep on reviewing they make me smile. I don't own Angelos, but it's one of my favorite restaurants and I love the dish that Mac and Stella order.

8888888888

Stella paced nervously in her apartment trying to figure out what she should wear. Finally she decided on brown pants and a short sleeved brown top. She jumped when she heard the knock on her door. 'It's just Mac, calm down.' She kept repeating that to herself as she walked over and opened the door. Stella took in a deep breath when she saw Mac. He was in dress pants similar to her own with a beautiful blue silk shirt.

"Good evening you look beautiful, Stella," Mac said.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," Stella replied with a smile. Mac pulled a single red rose out from behind his back.

"This is for you."

"Thanks just let me put this in some water then I'll be ready to go," Stella said. After placing the Rose in water Stella grabbed her purse and took the arm Mac offered and walked out the door.

8888888888

Mac had chosen a small family owned Stake and Pizza restaurant named Angelos. It also served Pasta.

"What would you recommend?" Stella asked.

"I like their Spaghetti Special," Mac replied.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"It's Spaghetti that's topped with meat sauce, Provolone cheese, and Mushrooms," Mac explained. Stella scanned the menu and decided that it looked good. They each ordered a half-order Spaghetti Special and a trip to the salad bar.

"I think we need to talk," Stella said quietly. Mac nodded giving her the chance to go first. "I'm not sorry that I kissed you, but, I'm sorry where I did it at. I shouldn't have done it at work."

"I'm not sorry that you kissed me either. I like you Stella. I've liked you for a long time. I think I'm in love with you," Mac choked out as a tear slid down his cheek. Stella reached across and brushed it away.

"Mac, Claire would want you to be happy, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but, I can't help but feel a little guilty for loving someone else, you know?"

"I know, sweetheart. Did you and Claire ever talk about what you wanted the other to do if one of you died?" Stella asked gently.

"We both decided that we wanted the other person to be happy and move on," Mac said quietly.

"Well then don't you think you should do what Claire wants?" Stella asked as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. Mac responded by deepening the kiss. They pulled away when it became necessary to breathe.

"Your right, lets give this a try," Mac agreed as he leaned in for another kiss.

8888888888

"Are you ok, Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsay and he were sitting on the swing that was on the porch of her parents house. They had just brought her father home and got him settled.

"Yeah I guess so," Lindsay whispered. She refused to make eye contact. She kept looking at her shoes.

"Montana, look at me, please." Lindsay lifted her head and Danny could see the tears she was trying to fight back.

"Hey what's the matter, sweetie?" Danny asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"He just looks so weak and fraile. I'm not used to seeing him like that," Lindsay explained with a sniffle as a couple of tears slid down her cheek. Danny used the pad of his thumb to gently brush them away.

"I know, but, he's going to be fine, Montana," Danny said.

"I hope so, but if he's going to suffer I'd rather him die piecefully in his sleep," Lindsay said as more tears slid down her face.

"I know, honey. Shh, it's ok," Danny soothed as he rocked her back and forth until she had finally cried herself to sleep. He decided he didn't want to move and risk waking Lindsay, so he leaned back and let the warmth of the sun lul him to sleep. Before he fell asleep he sent up a prayer to god.

"God, please help her get through this. I'll do whatever she needs me to, but I need your guidance, please. Thanks ae men."

A/n Hey I am so so so so sorry that this was such a short chapter. I'm just so tired that I can hardly keep my eyes open. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey guys here's the next chapter. I would really appreciate reviews. I am sick, and feedback would make me feel better, please? I have a nasty sore throat and a horrible ear ache. I think I have an ear infection.

8888888888

"You have a safe flight and call me when you get home?" Molly instructed as she hugged Danny and Lindsay good bye.

"I will don't worry about me, Sis. Tell Casey I said bye, will you?" Lindsay requested, returning the hug. Molly nodded as she turned her attention to Danny.

"Take care of my sister, please. I will call you guys when we find out when Dad's first therapy session is."

"I'll take care of her," Danny said as he gave Molly a hug as well.

"Flight 939 direct connection to JFK is now boarding," came the call over the PA system. Molly gave her sister and Danny one last hug before letting them go with a small smile on her face.

8888888888

Lindsay smiled as she walked into the lab on Monday morning. She and Danny had spent the rest of the weekend just unpacking and relaxing from their trip. She loved Montana, but New York was beginning to feel more like home and she was glad to be back. She was worried about her father, but it felt good to be back at work. She smiled as she saw Danny walk up beside her and place a hand at the small of her back.

"When do you want to tell them, Danny?" Lindsay asked flashing him a smile.

"Whenever you want to, Montana. It's up to you it doesn't matter to me."

"How about we get the team together for dinner and tell them then?" Lindsay suggested.

"Sure sounds good to me, but, should we tell Mac first so he's not blind sighted?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded as she turned and headed for Mac's office with Danny right on her heels.

8888888888

Mac looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. He was pleased to see Lindsay and noticed that even though she looked worried she looked like she was holding up ok.

"It's good to see you too. Welcome back I hope things went ok with your Dad, Lindsay?" Mac inquired.

"Yes thank you they went ok. He starts his first therapy session here in NY sometime soon," Lindsay explained.

"Hey Mac, can we talk to you?" Danny asked nervously.

"Of course, take a seat," Mac replied gesturing to the two seats in front of his desk. They both did and then looked at each other. Lindsay took a deep breath preparing to speak. Danny reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"DannyandIaredating," Lindsay rushed out all in one breath. Mac let a smile come to his face.

"Let me see if I can translate Lindsay-Speak that was Danny and I are dating, is that correct?" Lindsay blushed as she nodded.

"We're going to invite the team out to dinner and tell them, but, we decided we should tell you first," Danny explained.

"I appreciate the courtesy. Count me in for the dinner. I'm happy for you guys as long as you don't let your relationship interfere with your work I don't have a problem with it," Mac said.

"Thanks, Mac," Lindsay said.

"Your quite welcome, Lindsay," Mac said.

"Well how about everyone come to my apartment around 6:30?" Danny suggested.

"Ok I'll be their," Mac replied.

"Oh, and Mac?" Lindsay asked as she and Danny stood up and headed for the door.

"Yes Lindsay what is it?"

"Don't forget to bring Stella," Lindsay said laughing at the blush that was coloring Mac's cheeks.

8888888888

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion that warrant's Danny's fabulous homemade Ravioli?" Stella asked as she put down her fork.

"Well first of all thanks for the compliment, Stel. Secondly Lindsay and I have an announcement to make," Danny said.

"What's that, Danny?" Flack asked glancing at his best friend.

"We're dating," Lindsay stated.

"Since when?" Stella squealed as she pulled Lindsay then Danny into a tight hug.

"Since the Montana trip," Lindsay explained letting out a squeal of her own.

"What's up with girls and squealing?" Danny asked the other guys puzzled. They just shook their heads in confusion. Everyone offered their congratulations and well wishes to the couple. The rest of the night was filled with chit-chat and good natured ribbing about the compromising positions of Stella and Mac and Danny and Lindsay.

"You didn't happen to get any shots of Danny wearing the makeup, did you?" Hawkes asked as he was doubled over in laughter. Lindsay nodded gleefully as she ran for her purse.

"I thought I got rid of all of those?" Danny moaned.

"Nope, Molly confiscated a couple before you got to them," Lindsay replied laughing as she passed out the pictures.

"Oh that is so your color, man," Flack said.

"Oh shut up, man," Danny replied, throwing a pillow at Flack's head. All of a sudden a massive pillow fight broke out and things just got more chaotic after that until everyone was collapsed on different pieces of furniture or the floor holding their sides as they laughed. Finally everyone got up to leave, leaving Lindsay and Danny to clean up the mess before falling asleep together on Danny's bed content just to hold each other, and content in the knowledge that their friends supported them.

8888888888

Three Months later

"Hey Danny, where's Lindsay?" Hawkes asked as he walked into the lab Danny was working in.

"Her Dad's in the hospital."

"I thought he was done with his treatments and getting ready to move back to Montana?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, but apparently he spiked a fever and was having trouble breathing so Lindsay and Molly decided to take him in."

"That's too bad that girl can't catch a break lately can she?" Danny just shook his head."What we got?"

"Dead man found in an alley by a couple of teenagers. Stella's talking to Sid and I'm running the fingerprints."

"Anything I can do?" Hawkes asked.

"Sure you can start processing the Vic's clothes," Danny suggested.

"Sure thing, where's Mac?"

"He's on the way to the hospital the rape victim that Lindsay and he have been hoping would wake up has and he and Flack are going to question her," Danny supplied.

"So how are things with you and Lindsay?" Hawkes asked.

"They're going good. It's hard for her to watch her father deteriorate especially since they're so close. Did you see the necklace Mac gave Stella? I'm so glad that they finally got their act together," Danny said.

"I completely agree. You know it's remarkably similar to a situation that was going on between a native New Yorker and a native Montanan a while back?" Hawkes chided. Danny cuffed him lightly on the arm before getting back to the prints.

"Yeah, yeah, man. Now we just gotta get you fixed up," Danny said with a smirk. Hawkes just rolled his eyes as he grabbed the Vic's clothes and spread them out for processing.

8888888888

Lindsay was sitting on one side of her Dad's hospital bed and Molly was on the other. The doctor had just been in and informed them that her father had Pneumonia, and he wasn't sure if he would make it. His immune system was weak and he was having a hard time fighting the Pneumonia.

"I'm gonna call Danny will you be ok by yourself?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure I'll call Casey whenever you get back," Molly said.

"Ok, be back in a minute," Lindsay replied.

8888888888

"Messer," came Danny's voice on the line.

"Hey it's me," Lindsay said.

"Hey Montana, sorry didn't recognize the number."

"It's a hospital phone in the hall, didn't want to go outside to use my cell."

"What's going on how's your Dad?"

"He's not doing too well. The doctor says he has Pneumonia and that he's not sure if he's going to make it," Lindsay explained as her voice caught on a sob.

"I'm sorry, Montana. Do I need to take off and come sit with you?" Danny asked preparing to head for the exit.

"No don't worry about it. I'll be fine, Molly's with me, remember?" Lindsay said.

"Ok if you're sure, but call me if you need anything ok?" Danny requested.

"I will I promise. I have to go back in so Molly can come out and Call Casey," Lindsay said.

"Ok I'll talk to you later. I love you, Montana," Danny said.

"I love you too, Danny," Lindsay said as she hung up and headed back into the hospital room so she could give her sister a chance to talk to her boyfriend as well.

8888888888

"How's Lindsay is everything ok?" Hawkes asked as Danny flipped his phone closed.

"No it's not. Apparently her Dad has Pneumonia, and, the doctor doesn't think he's going to make it because his immune system is so weak," Danny said.

"I can handle the case if you need to go be with Lindsay. I'm sure Mac would understand," Hawkes offered.

"Thanks, but I offered to do that and she said she had Molly. I think she just wants sometime with her sister and father, you know?" Hawkes nodded.

"I understand that, I know they can help each other through it the best right now. Her sister seems nice and very capable and helpful, but, you call me if you guys need anything even if it's just a distraction ok?" Hawkes said. Danny just nodded his thanks as he got up to head to the break room for some coffee.

"You want some coffee, Hawkes?"

"Sure thanks, Danny."

"No problem, one cream and two sugars, right?"

"Yep," Hawkes said.

"Ok be right back," Danny said as he turned the corner and walked out of sight.

8888888888

"How are you doing, Daddy?" Lindsay asked. She was sitting in the hospital room by herself. Molly had gone down to the cafeteria to get them something to eat.

"I'm doing ok, but, I wanna go home, baby girl."

"I know you do, Daddy, but not until your better."

"No I don't mean Montana, sweetheart. I mean home to the Lord and your Mother. I'm in pain, and I just wanna go home," her father said as he began to close his eyes. Lindsay blinked back the tears she could feel pricking at the back of her eyes and stood up.

"I know, and, you can go home in just a little bit, but give me a second to get Molly in here ok?" Lindsay requested choking on the word home. Her father nodded and Lindsay jumped up running for the cafeteria and her sister.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" a nurse asked as she ran past the nurses station.

"Yes can you page Molly Monroe and tell her to come back to the ICU immediately, please?" Lindsay asked out of breath.

"Sure I will, sweetie."

"Thank you," Lindsay replied shakily. The nurse just nodded as she patted Lindsay's shoulder reassuringly before reaching for the phone.

"Molly Monroe, will you please return to the ICU immediately? Molly Monroe, will you please return to the ICU Immediately?" Molly jumped up at the sound of her name blaring over the PA system and took off running leaving her half-eaten meal behind barely remembering to grab the sandwich and chips she'd grabbed for Lindsay.

"What is what's wrong, Linds?" Molly asked out of breath as she ran up to her sister.

"Daddy wants to go home," Lindsay explained with tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean Montana, or home to Mama and God?" Molly asked shakily.

"Home to Mama and God," Lindsay replied.

"I don't wanna lose him, but, I don't want him to suffer in pain," Molly said as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"I know me neither. He said that he was in pain, and that he just wanted to go home. I told him he had to wait until you were back in their," Lindsay explained. Molly nodded silently and walked towards the door grabbing Lindsay's hand for support as they walked in. She could tell that her father was losing the fight and she took her place beside him.

"I'm here, Dad."

"Hey my little Moll."

"Hey I love you, Daddy."

"I love you to, Molly. Come give me a kiss," her father said. Molly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have a kiss to, Lindsay-Bear?" he asked looking at his eldest daughter who was standing on his other side.

"Of course you can, dad." Lindsay leaned over and copied her sisters action.

"I love you girls very much. You take care of each other, and hold on to those two wonderful men you've got you here me?"

"We love you to, and we'll hold on to them, Dad. They won't be able to get rid of us," Lindsay said with a hint of a smile.

"Can I go home, now?" her father asked.

"Yes, Daddy you can," Lindsay whispered as she reached for one of his hands and Molly reached for the other.

"Good bye my girls," he whispered as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Good bye, dad," they whispered in unison as the monitor changed from a steady rhythm to a solid line. Doctors rushed in, but their was nothing they could do. On April 30, 2006 at 2:45 PM Charles Michael Monroe past away. As soon as the doctors had called it Lindsay jumped up and headed for the door.

"Lindsay?" her sister called, but Lindsay didn't seem to hear her. She just walked out and didn't look back. After giving her Dad one last kiss on the cheek Molly got up to find her sister and help her start to grieve.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n two chapters in one day. Well what can I say I'm sick and don't feel like doing much else. Sorry if there are mistakes the cold medication is making me kinda loopy. Please, please, please, please review. Sorry this chapter is so angsty. I just felt it needed to be written. Don't hate me for it, please.

8888888888

"Isn't Molly Monroe Lindsay's sister's name?" Flack asked as he and Mac were walking down the hall. They had just heard a page come over the PA system for a Molly Monroe.

"Yeah it is, I hope everything is ok," Mac said as they walked into their victim's room and prepared to start asking her questions. This was the third rape in a week, and the evidence pointed to them being connected. This was the first victim who felt she could give them a good description of her attacker. Finally they had gotten all of the questions answered and now they just had to collect the evidence.

"I'm going to get a drink of water meet you at the car?" Flack asked turning to Mac. Mac nodded as he opened his kit and grabbed a swab to start processing the victim.

8888888888

Flack was in his own little world and it took him a second to see the familiar figure running towards him. "Molly? What's wrong?" Don asked placing his hands on her shoulders to prevent a head-on collision. He could tell that the young woman was shaking and that their were tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Have. You. Seen. Lindsay. Anywhere?" She gasped out trying to catch her breath. Don grabbed his water bottle he had just filled up and held it out to her. She took it gratefully and took a long drink.

"Let's try that again, huh?" Don suggested.

"Have you seen Lindsay anywhere?" Molly asked only slightly calmer.

"No I thought she was with you visiting your Dad, why what's wrong?"

"Daddy past away about ten minutes ago and Lindsay took off I can't find her anywhere and I'm worried about her," Molly said as her composure broke and she began to cry. Don pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry about your dad, sweetie. I tell you what why don't you go freshen up and I'll look for Lindsay?" Don offered.

"Ok, thanks, Don."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Don said as he walked off in search of one of his good friends.

8888888888

Lindsay kept running until she reached the door to the roof. She opened it and stepped out on to the roof. The day was fairly mild and the sun was shining. She didn't understand how the sun could be shining today. She walked over to the railing and climbed on to it. She was so lost. She was an orphan now. It didn't matter if you were 3 or 30 it hurt to become an orphan. Lindsay's thoughts kept spiraling more and more out of control. Part of her kept saying that she should get off the railing, but part of her said she should jump. She wasn't sure which part to listen to right now. She turned so all she had to do was lean over and let go and she would fall off the railing. However, once she did that she was frozen in place and she began to shake uncontrollably.

8888888888

Flack fished out his phone as he walked the halls searching for Lindsay. He pressed the button for Danny's phone and waited to be connected.

"Hey Flack, what's up?"

"Hey Danny, where would Lindsay go when she's upset?"

"Why, what's wrong, Don?"

"Her father just died a few minutes ago, now answer my question, please."

"Well probably to the roof," Danny said.

"Thanks I just ran into Molly and apparently Lindsay ran out of the room right after they pronounced and Molly's worried."

"I'll be right their. Tell Molly to hang in their and is Mac still with you?" Danny asked.

"He's processing our victim right now," Flack said.

"Ok well I guess I'll just find him when I get their. See you in a bit," Danny said.

"Ok I'll call you if I find Lindsay," Flack said as he opened the door leading to the roof.

"Ok thanks for looking for her."

"No pro--- Fuck! I've got to go Danny!" Flack cried and hung up before Danny could ask what was wrong. Don's breath caught in his throat and his heart momentarily stopped beating at the sight of Lindsay sitting precariously on the railing looking like she was going to jump at any minute.

"Linds?" Don called softly careful not to startle her. Lindsay jumped slightly and turned her head towards the voice.

"Don…" she replied in a flat voice.

"Hey you wanna get down from there, sweetheart?" Lindsay shook her head.

"C'mon get down from there for me, Lindsay, please?" Flack begged. Lindsay just stared at him with dull lifeless eyes. All of a sudden his phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but, he knew he could get his butt kicked for that.

"Flack! What the hell is going on?" Danny cried into the phone.

"Danny, calm down," Flack said. At the mention of Danny's name Lindsay looked up but then turned her attention back to the ground and leaned a little bit more over the railing. Momentarily forgetting that Danny was on the line Flack cried out.

"No don't you even think of jumping off that railing! You hear me Lindsay?"

"What the fuck! What's going on, damn it Don, answer me." Danny cried getting hysterical.

"Just call Mac and the gang, and tell them that we have a possible jumper on the top of Manhattan Medical, ok?" Flack instructed.

"Ok…" Danny replied as he began to cry.

"I won't let her jump, I promise Danny," Flack said forcefully. Danny didn't respond he just hung up and started yelling for Stella and Hawkes.

"S-T-E-L-L-A! H-A-W-K-E-S!" Danny cried as he ran down the hall tears streaming down his face and shaking uncontrollably. Stella and Hawkes came running at Danny's cries. Hawkes grabbed a hold of Danny's shoulders and pushed him into Mac's office for some privacy. Once the door shut behind Stella he shook Danny's shoulders.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Lindsay. Roof. Manhattan. Medical."

"Huh? You're not making any since, Danny, Take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong, sweetie." Stella said gently as she put an arm around Danny's shoulders...

"Lindsay on the roof at Manhattan Medical might jump!" Danny choked out as a fresh wave of sobs hit and he collapsed to the floor. Stella clapped a hand to her mouth and Hawkes swore under his breath.

"What happened, Danny?" Hawkes asked gently. Danny took a deep breath trying to calm down so he could tell the story.

"Well her dad died of Pneumonia about fifteen minutes ago and Lindsay ran out of the room and Molly ran into Flack and asked him to look for her and he found her on the roof railing about to jump," Danny said. All of a sudden he flung himself forward and threw up everything that was in his stomach into Mac's wastebasket. Stella rubbed his back until the vomiting stopped. Then she handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth with.

"Go call Mac and Flack," Stella mouthed to Hawkes. Hawkes nodded as he headed out to do what he was told.

"I can't lose her, Stella, Danny whimpered.

"I know, sweetie. You won't lose her Flack won't let anything happen to her, you know that."

"God I hope not," Danny sobbed as he pressed his face into Stella's shoulder. Stella just wrapped her arms around him and sent up her own prayer for Lindsay's safety. Hawkes came back five minutes later.

"Flack's not picken' up and Mac said he would head up ASAP. What we gonna do about him?" Hawkes asked pointing at an emotionally drained Danny.

"I think we need to go to the hospital. I think he's the only one who can get through to her," Stella said. Hawkes nodded and together they got Danny to his feet and out the door.

8888888888

Mac took off in a dead run nearly colliding with Molly who had just came out of the women's bathroom.

"What's the matter Mac, did Flack find my sister?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that it's not a good situation. It seems that Lindsay is on the roof and may possibly jump off the railing," Mac said somberly. Molly swayed and Mac had to grab her arm to steady her.

"Oh no, not Lindsay too!" she cried as she joined Mac and took off running. The sight that met their eyes was complete chaos. Lindsay was sitting on the rail Flack was standing next to her trying to convince her to get down and police officers were standing on the ground doing the same thing as Flack. Flack turned at the sound of the door opening and was slightly relieved to see Mac and Molly.

"Where's Danny?" he mouthed to Mac.

"Stella and Hawkes are bringing him," Mac replied. Flack nodded. "Lindsay get down from their, please. Your scaring me, Sissy," Molly said. Molly looked like a terrified little girl and Mac put a hand on her shoulder to give her strength.

"Why I wanna be with Mama and Daddy," Lindsay whispered.

"I understand, but, they wouldn't want you to be with them like this, you know that, sweetie. Please get down, Lindsay-Bear," Molly begged. Lindsay looked at her sister, but refused to move.

"Lindsay you have a lot of people who love you and want you to live. Especially Danny now get down from the railing and stop scaring us," Mac said gently. Lindsay just shook her head. All of a sudden they heard a commotion down below.

"I. Said. Let. Me. Go. Up. There." Danny cried.

"I'm sorry but you can't go up their, sir." Danny pushed the officer aside and stood right in front of the roof directly below Lindsay.

"Get down Montana, please. Don't jump," Danny begged. Lindsay just stared down at him and the dull lifeless look in her eyes made something snap inside of him.

"Damn it! Lindsay. Grace. Monroe! You Get Down Now!" The shout startled Lindsay and she jumped involuntarily accidentally losing her grip on the railing and began plummitting towards the ground. Danny opened his mouth and let out a yell.

"Lindsay! Noooooooooooo!"

TBC?

A/n I know that I am evil, but remember the more you review the faster I update. Don't worry I could never hurt Danny or Lindsay that bad. I can't imagine killing one of them. So don't forget to review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Wow you guys are awesome! I have 44 reviews for this story. That is the most I've ever had for any story. I'm only six away from 50, what do you say, think you could get me there? Well some of you got what would happen right. Without any further rambling from me here's the story, oh, and, don't forget to review.

8888888888

Previously:

"Get down Montana, please. Don't jump," Danny begged. Lindsay just stared down at him and the dull lifeless look in her eyes made something snap inside of him.

"Damn it! Lindsay. Grace. Monroe! You Get Down Now!" The shout startled Lindsay and she jumped involuntarily accidentally losing her grip on the railing and began plummeting towards the ground. Danny opened his mouth and let out a yell.

"Lindsay! Noooooooooooo!"

Danny's yell broke them out of their shock and Mac and Don lunged for the railing hoping to grab her, but they were too late. Molly let out a sob and Everyone on the ground stared transfixed at Lindsay falling through the air. Reacting on instinct Danny held out his arms praying she would land in them. What felt like hours but was really a minute passed before Lindsay was close enough for Danny to reach out and catch her. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"God Montana, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Danny whispered as he sobbed with relief. Lindsay managed to wiggle until her hands were free.

"Why. Did. You. Catch. Me.!" Lindsay yelled as she began to beat her fists on Danny's chest. A couple of officers came over to pull her away.

"No leave her be. She needs to get this out," Danny said as he stood still allowing Lindsay to hit him.

"I wanted to be with Mama and Daddy I miss my Daddy so much," she cried still hitting his chest but her anger was slowly turning to sadness and she collapsed against him sobbing.

"Shh it's ok, sweetheart. I know you did, but you aren't without them they're in your heart, remember?" Danny whispered as he stroked her hair. All of a sudden all the adrenalin that had kept Danny going gave out and he collapsed to the ground with Lindsay still clutched in his arms. The rest of their team ran to them enclosing them in a secure and protective circle. Lindsay mumbled something that Danny couldn't understand.

"What did you say Montana?" Danny asked.

"Where's Molly?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I don't know hold on let me see," Danny replied.

"Hey where's Molly?" Danny asked the group. Flack noticed Molly frozen in place just outside the circle.

"Molly," Flack called softly.

"Yes?" Molly asked still not moving.

"Lindsay's asking for you," Flack replied softly. Molly nodded and moved forward. Stella moved over so she could be next to Lindsay on her other side.

"What is it, Sissy?" Molly asked as her bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Don't leave me, please," Lindsay begged.

"I won't leave you, sweetie," Molly replied as tears flowed freely down her face.

"You mean it?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes I do," Molly said.

"Ok, promise me?" Lindsay requested.

"Yes I promise you, and I know that the rest of your team especially Danny won't leave you, Lindsay."

"Ok," Lindsay said softly. Molly threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tight grateful that she was ok.

8888888888

The reunion went on for another ten minutes without a problem until a TV reporter and cameraman from the local news station pushed through the crowd.

"Could I have a statement?" the reporter asked. Flack moved back from the group with Mac right on his heels.

"The only statement that you're getting is to leave me and my team alone! This is a personal matter and will not be broadcast all over TV," Mac said.

"But I just want a word with Ms. Monroe," the reporter requested.

"Get off this property right now, ma'am. I will arrest you for disturbing the piece if you do not leave right now," Flack ordered. The reporter glared at Flack, but did as she was told. Paramedics fought their way through the crowd and attempted to separate Danny and Lindsay. Molly had backed up to give them room, but Danny was refusing to move.

"You have to move aside so we can take care of her, sir. She needs to be admitted for a psych evaluation," the EMT said.

"No I'm not leaving her," Danny said forcefully.

"Danny you've got to let the EMT's do their job. You can see her as soon as she's gotten admitted," Stella said gently as she rubbed Danny's back. Danny nodded grudgingly and released Lindsay. At the loss of contact with Danny Lindsay began to panic.

"No where are you going, Danny?" she asked in alarm.

"Don't worry I'm right here, sweetheart. I have to move back so the EMT's can do their job but I'll be with you the entire time," Danny said reassuringly. Lindsay nodded reluctantly and allowed herself to be lifted on to a stretcher to be transported to the ER.

8888888888

Danny stood preparing to follow the stretcher, but swayed dangerously as his world spun. Hawkes and Mac rushed forward to steady him.

"Hey take it easy, buddy. Let's get you inside and sat down," Hawkes said. Stella rushed forward to hold open the door for them as Flack guided Molly forward with an arm around her shoulders. It had been about a half an hour since Lindsay had been taken into the ER and everyone was waiting anxiously in the waiting room. Everyone was sitting accept Danny who was pacing from one end of the room to the other.

"Danny come sit down, please. Your making me dizzy and pacing won't help you know that," Flack said.

"How the hell am I supposed to sit down when my girlfriend is alone and scared and just jumped off the roof?" Danny yelled.

"Detective Messer, that's enough!" Mac shouted. Danny froze at the use of his rank and last name.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he walked over and threw himself into a chair.

"It's ok, we're all under a lot of stress, but fighting with each other won't solve anything," Stella said.

"I just wish someone would come tell us something about Lindsay," Molly said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all worried about Lindsay and would do whatever it took to help her get through this trying time.

8888888888

"I'm looking for either Molly or Lindsay Monroe?" Casey inquired as he stood at the nurse's station in the ICU.

"I'm sorry I don't know where they are. Are you a relative, sir?"

"I'm molly's boyfriend, ma'am."

"Their father passed away a couple of hours ago and they're not taking it well. I heard that one of them was on the roof threatening to jump. I'm not sure if they did or not, though. I certainly hope not." Casey's face turned pale and he grasped the edge of the desk for support. "Are you ok, sir?" the nurse asked in concern.

"Where would they be?" Casey choked out.

"They would be in the ER," the nurse said. Casey nodded his thanks and took off for the elevator. He waited impatiently for it to get to the floor he was on. Finally it did and he got on and pressed the floor for the ER. Everything was mass chaos when Casey reached the ER and he didn't see anyone he recognized so he took off running for the waiting room praying what the nurse had told him wasn't true.

8888888888

Everyone looked up at the sound of running feet as they drew closer to the waiting room. They stopped in the doorway and Molly saw that it was an out of breath and extremely shaken Casey.

"Casey!" Molly shrieked. She jumped up and hurled herself at him. Casey reached out his arms and caught her burying his face in her hair.

"Oh god tell me it's not true, sweetheart."

"What's not true, babe?" Molly asked. Casey pulled back and took a deep breath as he looked around the room.

"Where's Lindsay, Molly?" Molly's eyes filled with tears as she answered.

"In the ER getting admitted for a psych evaluation."

"So it was her who jumped?" Casey asked. Molly nodded silently. "Oh thank goodness it wasn't you," Casey breathed as he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Danny jumped up at his remark and stalked towards him.

"Danny!" Flack warned, but Danny wasn't listening.

"What do you mean oh thank goodness it's not you? Are you saying that you're glad it's Lindsay?" Danny snarled as he drew back his fist and punched Casey square in the nose and then in the jaw.

"Daniel. James. Messer. Stop it this instant!" Stella shouted. Danny froze mid swing.

"Oh god I'm sorry, man."

"It's ok and of course I'm not glad it's Lindsay I didn't mean it like that. I love Lindsay like she's my own sister you know that," Casey said as he reached a hand to his cheek and winced at the bruise that was forming.

"Danny if you don't calm down right now I will have no choice but to suspend you," Mac reprimanded. Danny nodded as he hung his head and shuffled back towards his seat.

"It's ok I would have done the same thing and I'm not going to press charges," Casey said as he took the tissue offered by Molly to stop his bleeding nose.

8888888888

"Is their a Ms. Molly Monroe or Mr. Danny Messer here?" a doctor asked as he walked into the room and consulted his clipboard. Both Molly and Danny jumped up.

"How's Lindsay, Doctor?" Danny asked.

"She appears to be ok, and does not appear to have any intent to cause herself or anyone else harm, now."

"So can she go home?" Danny asked.

"Yes she can, but, I don't want her to be by herself."

"She won't be by herself," Molly assured.

"Very well then yes I will let her be discharged once she's been observed for another hour," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Danny asked.

"Yes you can, but, try not to upset her," the doctor replied.

"We won't upset her," Danny said.

"Ok then I'll allow two or three of you to go back at a time so if you would follow me, please."

"You guys go in first," Mac said pointing at Molly and Danny.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes go ahead, sweetie," Casey said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"How about you come with us, Casey?" Danny suggested.

"I don't want to intrude," Casey said.

"You won't Lindsay would want to see you," Molly replied. Casey gave a small smile and walked over to them.

"Ok you guys ready?" Molly asked.

"Yeah let's go," Danny said. The doctor stopped at the third door on the left and turned the knob.

"Ms. Monroe, you have some visitors," the doctor said moving aside so Lindsay could see Danny, Casey, and Molly.

"Hey guys, Casey what happened to your face?" Lindsay asked as she stared at the bruise on his cheek and his swollen nose.

"Don't worry about it, Linds," Casey replied.

"No I want an answer, Casey," Lindsay demanded.

"Danny did it," Casey mumbled. Lindsay's eyes shot to Danny's guilty face.

"Why did you hit him, Danny?"

"Don't worry about it Lindsay. Everything's ok it was just a misunderstanding," Danny said.

"He's right everything's ok, Sis," Molly added. Lindsay looked like she wanted to push the matter, but finally decided to drop it.

"The doctor said you could go home in an hour as long as you weren't by yourself," Danny said.

"I can?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, but, Casey, Danny, and I are all staying with you no arguments," Molly said. Lindsay opened her mouth to protest, but Danny held up his hand to silence her.

"It's either us stay with you or your stuck here, Montana."

"Ok I guess so," Lindsay said.

"Good glad you understand the choices," Molly said.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys so bad. I just felt so lost. I mean Molly and I are both orphans now, you know?" Lindsay said as her voice cracked and a tear slid down her cheek. Danny reached over and gently pushed Molly towards her sister. Molly went over and wrapped Lindsay into a tight hug.

"We may not have Mama and Daddy anymore, but we've got each other, sweetie. We also have a lot of people around us who would do anything to protect us. You have a lot of people who love you, Lindsay," Molly said.

"Speaking of a lot of those people they're standing outside waiting to see you," Casey said pointing to the small group looking in the window.

"Do you want to see the rest of the team?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded. "Ok I'll go tell them," Molly said. She grabbed Casey's hand and pulled him into the hall leaving Danny alone with Lindsay.

8888888888

"How is she doing?" Stella asked.

"She's doing ok. She wants to see all of you, but, I think we should give Danny sometime with her alone first," Molly said.

"I think your right," Flack said.

"I tell you what why don't we go get something to eat then we can come back after that?" Hawkes suggested.

"Good idea, Sheldon," Mac said.

"I'll tell Danny real quick," Molly said as she opened the door to Lindsay's room. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she noticed that Danny and Lindsay were in a rather intense kiss.

"What is it, Molly?" Casey asked. Molly let the door close softly and turned to the others with a smile.

"I don't think they'll miss us for a while," she said with an impish smile. Flack chuckled in amusement.

"Well let's go eat," Casey said as he turned and headed for the cafeteria.

TBC?

A/n See I told you that their wasn't anything to worry. I'll have Danny's and Lindsay's alone time be shown in the beginning of the next chapter. Hope you liked this one.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n here's the next part. Sorry for the shortness but I am leaving for a family reunion out of town in a little while. I'm sorry for the long gap in updates life has been crazy. Don't forget to review.

8888888888

As soon as Casey and Molly were out of the room Danny pulled Lindsay into his arms and held on tight.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me, Montana?" Danny asked hoarsely.

"I know, and, I'm sorry," Lindsay whispered.

"It's ok, just never do that again, ok?" Danny requested. Lindsay nodded and layed her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny reached down and tilted her chin up for a soft and gentle kiss. Soon the kiss turned passionate. Danny thought he heard the door open and close but he wasn't sure. All he knew was the he had almost lost the chance to ever kiss his sweet Lindsay again.

A short time later their was a knock at the door and Mac stuck his head in.

"Are you guys up for visitors?" Mac asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in guys," Lindsay called back. The entire team as well as Casey and Molly walked in. They all gave Lindsay tight hugs and told her that they were glad that she was ok.

"You have the next month off on medical leave," Mac told her.

"An entire month, but Mac," Lindsay whined.

"It's department policy, and you have to talk to the departmental psychologist before you can return to work," Mac added.

"Ok fine," Lindsay said as she crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"You've been hangin' out with Danny your startin' to act like him," Flack said. Danny gave Flack a dirty look, but Lindsay just laughed.

"Oh, and, Danny I'm giving you two weeks off as well," Mac said.

"Thanks Mac," Danny said.

"Your welcome," Mac replied.

"Well I think we should go and let these guys get you home," Stella said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lindsay smiled and got up and walked towards the door anxious to get home.

8888888888

The next two weeks went by without too many problems. Lindsay and Molly made the arrangements for their father's funeral. They decided to have a memorial services in New York then have the actual funeral in Montana. Lindsay had convinced Danny that she could handle the funeral on her own and that he should stay at work.

"Ok, but you know I'll go if you want me too, don't you, Montana?" Danny asked.

"Yes I do, danny," Lindsay replied. Danny pulled her in for a kiss before releasing her and waving as she turned and headed for the gate.

TBC?

A/n Like said sorry for the shortness.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Here's the next part. Sorry for any mistakes I'm typing this in the car on the way back from the family Reunion instead of finishing my paper I need to finish that's due this week. Hope you enjoy. This will go into a little bit of detail of how Danny's been coping since the day on the roof. Enjoy, and, don't forget to review, please.

8888888888

"Did Lindsay get off ok?" Stella asked as Danny walked back in for his first day back at work.

"Yeah I wanted to go with her, but she convinced me to come back to work," Danny replied grudgingly.

"You know she would have told you if she needed you," Stella said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny said.

"How are you doing, sweetie? You don't look like your sleeping very well?" Stella asked with concern.

"I'm ok don't worry about me, Stel," Danny reassured.

"Ok, if you say so," Stella replied. Just then Mac walked up to them.

"Head into the break room for assignments, please. Did Lindsay get off ok?"

"Yeah she did," Danny answered as Mac fell into step beside them and they walked into the break room to start the day.

8888888888

"What have we got, Mac?" Hawkes asked.

"You and Danny have a hit and run, Flack's already their. Stella, you and I have a homicide in Central park," Mac said.

"I've just got to get my jacket meet you at the car?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing, buddy. See you in five," Hawkes said. Danny threw a smile over his shoulder.

"Hey Hawkes, Mac wait a minute," Stella called.

"What is it, Stel?" Hawkes asked.

"Did either of you notice anything off about Danny? I mean besides the fact that he's worried about Lindsay?"

"Well, now that you mention it he looks like he's lost a lot of sleep," Mac said.

"What about you, Sheldon?" Stella asked.

"I agree with Mac I'll talk to him and see if there's anything we can do," Sheldon offered. Stella flashed the two men a grateful smile.

"Let's get goin' Mac," she said as she headed for the door.

8888888888

Hawkes and Danny were working their sceen in silence.

"Hey you doin' ok, Danny?" Hawkes asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Did Stella tell you to check on me, Sheldon?" Danny asked. Hawkes smiled ruffeley.

"Well yeah, but, I would have anyway," Hawkes defended.

"I thought so. I'm doing ok, just a bit tired, and worried about Lindsay. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but it's nothing to worry about," Danny said.

"Ok, if you say so," Hawkes said. Danny shrugged and Hawkes decided to drop it. If Danny needed to talk he'd do it. Their wasn't any since in forcing him into it.

8888888888

Danny let out a sigh as he collapsed on to his couch. It had been a long day and with the nightmares that had been plaguing him he had lost a lot of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he replayed that day on the roof, but, instead of catching her she fell to her death and everyone blamed him. Danny pushed himself off his couch and headed into his kitchen to survey his fridge for some food. Just then his cell phone rang. A smile came to his face when he saw the name Montana on the screen.

"Hey how you doin' Montana?" Danny asked into the phone.

"I'm doing ok. I just wanted you to know I made it," Lindsay said.

"That's good how's Molly?" Danny wanted to know.

"She's doing ok. Are you in your apartment or mine?" Lindsay asked.

"Mine I figured I'd do some cleaning," Danny replied.

"I think I'm going to pass out from shock. Danny Messer cleaning?" Lindsay asked in mock surprise.

"Hey watch it, Montana. I clean sometimes," Danny defended. Lindsay laughed which brought a smile to Danny's face. He loved to hear her laugh and that hadn't happened too much as of late.

"Thanks I needed that. It's been a long day," Lindsay said.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure, Danny. The funeral is on Friday so we have three days to plan it. Then next week is going to be spent going through Dad's stuff and figuring out what we're keeping and what we're selling," Lindsay said. Danny was about to reply but was stopped by someone knocking on his door.

"Hold on a minute, Montana. Someone's knockin' at my door," Danny said as he walked over and opened his door. He was surprised to see Flack standing their with a pizza and a six pack of beer.

"Hey whatcha doin' here, Flack?" Danny asked.

"I figured you didn't have any food in your fridge that hadn't turned into a science experiment, and, Lindsay would kill us if you starved," Flack explained. Just then he saw the cell phone in Danny's hand. "Is that Lindsay?" Flack asked. Danny nodded. "Can I talk to her?" Flack asked.

"Sure hold on. Lindsay its Flack and he wants to talk to you," Danny said.

"Ok put him on," Lindsay agreed.

"Hey how are you doing, Linds?"

"I'm doing ok thanks for asking. What are you doing at Danny's?"

"I brought over some pizza and beer. I figured that their wasn't any food in his fridge that hadn't turned into a science experiment. Besides you'd kill us if we let him starve," Flack defended. Lindsay chuckled at Flack's description of Danny's fridge.

"Well you're probably right. Hey Flack can you do me a favor?" Lindsay requested.

"Sure just name it," Flack replied.

"Will you keep an eye on Danny? I don't think he's been getting a lot of sleep. He's been crashing on my couch and he's always up before me and looks like he's only gotten a couple hours of sleep. I'm kinda worried about him," Lindsay admitted.

"Sure no problem I'll do that," Flack agreed.

"Thanks well I'll let you two begin your night of male bonding," Lindsay said with a snigger.

"Oh yeah pizza, beer, and a Yankees game that's what I call male bonding," Flack said with a smile.

"Oh sounds like fun, tell Danny I'll call him later, will you?" Lindsay requested.

"I will, talk to you later? Take care Linds," Flack said.

"Later, Flack," Lindsay said as she hung up and headed back into her Dad's living room to check on her sister.

8888888888

"Lindsay said she'd talk to you later," Flack relayed to Danny.

"Cool so you ready to watch the Yankees win again?" Danny asked.

"You betcha," Flack agreed emphatically. Danny took the pizza box out of Flack's hands and placed it on the coffee table. Flack took two beers out of the six pack and carried the rest of them into the kitchen and placed them into the fridge. Once he came back they both settled down with a slice of pizza and a beer. It was at the end of the third inning when Flack noticed that Danny was unnaturally quiet. He looked over at the younger man and was surprised to see that he was sound asleep. They had finished the pizza and had each started a second beer. Flack noticed that Danny's beer was in danger of slipping out of his hand and spilling all over the carpet. He walked over and took it gently out of his hands. Once he had sat it back on the table Flack sat back down on the recliner and continued to watch the game content to let the exhausted CSI sleep.

8888888888

"Get down Montana, please. Don't jump," Danny begged. Lindsay just stared down at him and the dull lifeless look in her eyes made something snap inside of him.

"Damn it! Lindsay. Grace. Monroe! You Get Down Now!" The shout startled Lindsay and she jumped involuntarily accidentally losing her grip on the railing and began plummeting towards the ground. Danny stood their frozen in shock. Lindsay fell faster and faster towards the ground. Danny reached out his arms, but she slipped right past them and hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"How could you let her fall?" Stella shouted.

"Why didn't you catch my sister?" Molly screamed.

"I tried! I tried! I tried!" Danny shouted. Flack jumped about a foot into the air when he heard Danny shout accidentally spilling some of his beer. Flack jumped up and ran over to the younger man. He was thrashing around and yelling.

"I tried! I tried! I tried!" Danny yelled.

"Danny its ok wake up. C'mon wake up its Flack everything's ok," Flack said imploringly. Danny bolted up his eyes wild and full of fear.

"Flack?" Danny asked in a cracked voice.

"Yeah it's me, buddy. Your safe, what was that all about? Was it a nightmare?" Flack asked. Danny nodded. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It's a replay of the roof, but, I can't catch her and everyone blames me for her death," Danny choked out his eyes filled up with tears and they began to stream down his face. Flack pulled him into a hug.

"She's alive, she didn't die, and no one blames you. Do you understand me? No. One. Blames. You."

"Are you sure about that? I mean if I had been with her that day I could have stopped her from trying to jump in the first place," Danny argued. "She could have died because of me," Danny shouted as he began to cry and let go of some of the fear anger, and anguish that he had kept bottled up for two weeks. Flack just held on tight. Danny needed to get this out. He also needed to be reassured that Lindsay was ok, and that she was indeed alive. Flack moved so he could pull out his cell phone. Danny's sobs had subsided, and he was lying exhausted and limp in Flack's arms. Flack refused to let him go, though.

8888888888

Lindsay had just hung up with the florist when her cell phone rang. She was slightly confused to see Flack's name on the screen.

"Hey what's up, Flack?"

"Hey Lindsay hold on, ok?" Flack requested.

"Sure I will," Lindsay said confusedly. Flack leaned towards Danny and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Say hello," Flack instructed.

"Hello?" Danny choked.

"Danny, what's wrong, babe?" Lindsay asked in concern.

"Lindsay are you ok? Are you safe?" Danny asked as soon as he recognized the voice.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Danny what's going on?" Lindsay asked. Danny couldn't answer, though, because his tears had started over. Flack took the phone from Danny's ear and placed it back against his own.

"Lindsay it's me again."

"What the hell is going on? Damn it tell me, Flack," Lindsay begged.

"He had one hell of a nightmare. It's a replay of the roof, but, he's unable to catch you, and everyone blames him for your death," Flack explained.

"Oh my gosh! No one blames him, doesn't he realize that?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know I really don't know. I think hearing your voice helped. He's really shaken up. I think that's why he's not sleeping very well," Flack explained.

"Put the phone to his ear again, please," Lindsay requested.

"Ok I will," Flack said.

"Danny listen to me. I don't blame you neither does anyone else. I'm alive and safe, ok?" Lindsay asked pleading.

"No one blames me?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No one," Lindsay vowed.

"You're alive and ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah you are," Danny said.

"Then that should answer your question. Will you do something for me?" Lindsay requested.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Will you either have Flack stay or go stay at his apartment?" Lindsay asked.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I don't want you to be alone. I'm worried about you," Lindsay said.

"Ok I guess so," Danny reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you let me talk to Flack again, please?"

"Ok here you go," Danny said.

"Hey Danny wait a minute," Lindsay said.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Good night I love you, babe."

"Good night and, I love you too, Montana," Danny replied.

"Give the phone to Flack, now," Lindsay requested.

"Here, Flack Lindsay wants to talk to you," Danny said handing him the phone.

"What is it, Lindsay?" Flack asked.

"Can you either stay at Danny's or have him go to your place, please? I don't want him to be alone," Lindsay said.

"I wasn't going to leave him. I was gonna crash on his couch," Flack replied.

"Ok well I'll call back tomorrow to check in. Good night, and thanks for your help, Flack," Lindsay said.

"No problem, sweetie. I'll do whatever I can, good night," Flack replied as he hung up the phone and turned to Danny.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket," Danny said attempting to disentangle himself from Flack.

"Don't worry about it. I know where they are you just get on to bed. I can lock up," Flack offered.

"Ok thanks, man. See you in the morning," Danny called as he walked into his bedroom to try and get some decent sleep.

TBC?

A/n Hope yall enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it isn't as well written as I would like. I'm sun burned, dealing with the wonderful aspect of being a woman and am just generally sore and tired from playing with the kids.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't reply to all of them, but I was really tired when I got home. Someone pointed out that I had Lindsay acting like the younger sister through out the story. My intent was to show that their Dad's death hit Lindsay harder at that particular time. Don't worry Lindsay will get to play the big sister role as well. As for how Molly acted overprotective about Danny younger sisters can be overprotective as well. Someone said they were surprised that Danny didn't put up more of a fight. He knew that if Lindsay really needed him she would tell him, and I've got something planned, just be patient. Well that's enough rambling from me enjoy, and review, please.

8888888888

Lindsay hung up the phone with a heavy heart. She decided she needed some ice cream so she headed for the kitchen and the ice cream that she and Molly had bought earlier that day. She was stopped at the door to the living room, though. Molly was sitting on the couch holding a very worn teddy bear. She had been given the teddy bear by their father when she went into the hospital to have her tonsils out. She was crying and rocking back and forth. Lindsay patted silently across the carpet and sat down next to her sister.

"Hey it's ok, sweetie. Just go ahead and cry," Lindsay soothed as she pulled her baby sister into her arms.

"I miss him so much, Linds. It all just hit me. Daddy's really gone isn't he?" Molly asked brokenly.

"Yes, he is, Molly."

"But it's not fair, why did he have to leave us? First Mama now him?"

"I know it's not fair, but, you have to remember they are always here in our heart, sweetheart. I know it's hard, but remember we're not alone, you told me that and it's true.

"Yeah, I know," Molly said.

"I love you, Moll," Lindsay said.

"I love you too. Are you ok you seem a bit distracted?" Molly asked.

"I'm worried about Danny. He's having nightmares about that day on the roof. I still jump, but, he can't catch me and everyone blames him for my death," Lindsay explained.

"Oh that's horrible, poor Danny. I hope you told him that we don't blame him?" Molly asked. Lindsay nodded as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Just then Casey walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey I thought we all could use some ice cream," he said handing each of them a bowl.

"Thanks that does sound good Casey," Lindsay said.

"You're welcome," Casey replied.

"I'm going to call Mac and see if he will give Danny sometime to come out here. I think he needs to see me in order to truly believe that I'm safe," Lindsay decided.

"That's a good idea. I can pick him up from the airport if you guys are busy," Casey offered as he gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, thank you, Casey," Lindsay said as she stood up and headed into her bedroom to call Mac. She dialed Mac's cell phone, but got voice mail.

"Hey Mac, its Lindsay could you give me a call when you get this message, please? Thanks talk to you later." Lindsay let out a sigh and walked back into the living room to continue making the funeral arrangements.

8888888888

Mac and Stella were sitting on Stella's couch watching a movie when Mac's cell phone rang. "I really hope this isn't work related," Mac grumbled as he reached for his phone.

"Taylor," Mac said into the phone.

"Mac, its Don."

"Hey Don, what are you calling me this late at night for, is everything ok?"

"Actually, Mac, no it isn't. We have a situation here. You know how Danny's not been lookin' so good lately?" Don asked.

"Yes I do," Mac said.

"Well I found out what's goin' on," Don said.

"What is it, Don?" Mac asked.

"He's havin' nightmares of the day on the roof. Lindsay still jumps, but he can't catch her and everyone blames him for her death. I came over to hang out and watch the game. He fell asleep and had a really bad time with the nightmare. I had to call Lindsay to get him calmed down," Don explained. Mac gasped and gripped the phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You told him we don't blame him for what happened and reassured him she was alive, didn't you?" Mac asked.

"Yes of course I did. I'm staying the night on his couch I convinced him to go to bed," Don said. Stella reached over and placed her hand on top of Mac's.

"What is it, Mac? You're going to break the phone with the death grip you have on it." As if he just realized how tightly he was holding the phone Mac's fingers loosened somewhat. Mac turned and explained the situation to Stella.

"Let me talk to Don, please," Stella said.

"Don, Stella wants to talk to you," Mac said handing her the phone.

"Don, where are you right now?" Stella asked.

"I'm on his couch. I promised Lindsay I would stay the night. Besides I wouldn't leave him anyway," Don told her.

"Well that's good I'm going to talk to Mac and see what we can do," Stella said. Don was about to reply, but, he was cut off by Danny screaming out Lindsay's name.

"Shit! I gotta go he needs me," Don said franticly as he hung up the phone and ran into Danny's bedroom to wake him from yet another nightmare. Stella turned to Mac and contemplated him thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Stel?" Mac asked.

"I'm thinking can we spare another CSI for a few days? At least until he is reassured she's ok?" Stella asked.

"That's funny because I was thinking the same thing," Mac said. Mac's phone made the sound signifying that he had a new voice mail. Stella handed the phone back and waited expectantly to see who it was from.

"It's from Lindsay," Mac said as he pressed the speed dial for Lindsay's number and waited for it to connect.

8888888888

Danny bolted up breathing hard. Flack was at his side doing his best to calm him down.

"Was it the same one, Danny?" flack asked.

"Yeah, but, this time Mac fired me at the end. He said that I was a liability that he couldn't have on the team," Danny said softly.

"You know that's not true, Danny. You really need to get some sleep. Is their anything I can do to help you?" Flack asked. Danny shook his head. Flack got up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Where yaw goin'?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to make you some warm milk. It should help you sleep my Mom did that for me when I had nightmares as a kid," Flack explained. Danny nodded his thanks as he settled back against the pillows and took a couple of deep calming breaths. Flack returned five minutes later with a cup of warm milk. Shortly after he drank it Danny was fast asleep. Flack settled onto the floor beside Danny's bed determined to stay by his side until he was sure that Danny wasn't going to have anymore nightmares.

8888888888

"Hey Lindsay its Mac I got your voice mail how are you?" Mac asked.

"I'm ok, but I'm worried about Danny," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I know Flack called me," Mac replied. He decided that he would leave out the part about Danny having another nightmare unless Lindsay asked about it. As if she was reading his mind, Lindsay asked,

"Has he had another nightmare?"

"Yes he has," Mac admitted.

"Damn!" Lindsay swore. Mac was shocked he had rarely if ever heard the young woman swear. "I'm sorry Mac it's just that this so frustrating," Lindsay apologized.

"It's ok I understand. I tell you what Stella and I have talked it over and we can spare another CSI for a few days. I'm going to get him a plane ticket for a flight out tomorrow," Mac said.

"Don't worry about the ticket that was what I was calling to ask you about. I can buy it I just need your approval for his vacation time," Lindsay explained.

"Well consider it approved," Mac replied.

"Thanks Mac, well I'm going to hang up so I can start looking for flights. I'll call Flack in the morning. If he's got Danny to sleep I don't want to risk waking him," Lindsay said.

"Ok I'll talk to you later, and, you call us if you need anything ok?" Mac asked.

"I will, don't worry, Mac," Lindsay said.

"Ok then good bye, Lindsay," Mac said as he hung up the phone. Stella turned to him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Everything's going to be ok. I love you, Mac," Stella whispered before claiming his mouth in another kiss.

TBC?

A/n That's why Danny didn't put so much of a fight. He'll get to Montana in the next chapter. In the next couple of chapters I'm going to jump ahead a few months or so. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n Here is the next chapter. I am stressed out trying to get everything ready to move back into the dorm, and start school next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, review, please.

8888888888

Danny blinked at the sun that was in his eyes. He looked over and saw Flack sitting on the floor beside his bed. At first he was confused, but then the memories of the previous night came back and he curled up into a ball. Flack opened his eyes when he heard Danny making noise. He stood and stretched wincing at the muscles in his back popping.

"Hey you awake, Danny?" flack asked.

"MMM," Danny replied.

"I talked to Mac and he and Stella are trying to see if they can get you a flight to Montana," Flack explained. Danny just looked at him in shock. Just then Flack's phone rang.

"Flack," Don said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Don, its Lindsay is Danny awake?"

"Yeah hold on," Flack said as he held out the phone to Danny.

"It's Lindsay," Don said. Danny smiled as he took the phone.

"Hey Montana, what's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I was able to purchase a ticket for the flight that leaves JFK at 12:00 and arrives in Montana at 2:00," Lindsay said.

"Oh Montana, thank you I'll pay you back I promise," Danny replied.

"You will do no such thing," Lindsay argued.

"Ok fine if you say so I need to call Mac and get the time off, though," Danny said.

"No you don't I've already done that," Lindsay said.

"Well ok I'll see you when I get their, then. I love you, Montana," Danny said as he hung up and got up to start packing some clothes.

8888888888

Danny threw his arms around Lindsay's neck and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"I am so glad to see you, and to know that you're ok," Danny whispered.

"I know, and I'm ok I promise," Lindsay reassured. Danny nodded as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Do you need to go to baggage claim or do you have everything?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah I got everything," Danny replied as he took her hand and they began walking towards the parking lot.

8888888888

The next few days went buy quickly and finally it was the day of the funeral. Lindsay was the first one awake. She hadn't slept well that night. She decided she should get ready so everyone else could have the bathroom when they got up. By 9:30 everyone was ready and headed for the church. Lindsay held it together all through the service until it was time for her to get up and say a few words about her dad. She started out fine, but her composure broke and she began to cry unable to finish her speech. Danny ran to her and helped her back to her seat. After the funeral everyone who had attended went back to Lindsay's dad's house for a get together. Danny was mingling with Casey and Molly when he noticed that Lindsay was no where to be seen. Everyone else had left a while back.

"Do you know where Lindsay went, Molly?" Danny asked.

"No I don't," Molly answered.

"I do she went into her room I think she just needed sometime alone," Casey supplied. Danny nodded his thanks and headed for Lindsay's room. She was curled up on the bed holding a pillow.

"You want some company, Montana?" Danny asked softly. Lindsay nodded as she scooted over to give him some room. Danny climbed on to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but think that even with the exhaustion and tear tracks Lindsay still looked beautiful. Danny leaned in for a quick kiss, but when he started to pull away Lindsay deepened the kiss. Lindsay slid her hands under Danny's shirt and Danny shivered and moaned at the contact. Finally when breathing became important Lindsay pulled back, but, she started to trail kisses across Danny's jaw then down his neck sucking on the pulse point. Danny managed to pull away and look at Lindsay.

"Linds, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret," Danny said.

"I'm not doing anything I'm going to regret, honest. I have wanted to do this for a while," Lindsay admitted.

"Ok, as long as you're sure," Danny replied. Lindsay just nodded as she reached for her own shirt and pulled it over her head. They came together in a mess of limbs and the passion grew until it rushed through them in an explosive climax. Danny and Lindsay lay snuggled up together after making love.

"I love you Danny," Lindsay murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, Montana," Danny replied just as sleepily as his breathing slowly returned to normal and he drifted off to sleep with his Montana snuggled securely in his arms.

TBC?


	12. Chapter 12

A/n here's the next chapter. I'm skipping ahead about two months. Don't forget to give feedback, please.

8888888888

The sound of the alarm dragged Lindsay awake. She turned and looked at Danny who was sleeping soundly next to her. She couldn't believe that they had only been dating for two months. It felt like it had been so much longer than that. She was exhausted she and Danny had moved Danny's stuff into her apartment the day before along with the help of the rest of the team. Lindsay stretched and climbed out of bed.

"C'mon sleepy head you gotta get up," she called as she walked into the bathroom. Danny just mumbled as he grabbed her pillow and snuggled with it. She laughed at how hard it was to get Danny up in the morning. She decided to let him sleep while she took a shower and started breakfast. The smell of pancakes drug Danny out of bed thirty minutes later. He walked into the kitchen and slipped his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"MMM, mornin' Montana. How'd you sleep?" Danny asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Morning, Danny I slept well. Pancakes are on the table," Lindsay said as she sat down and began eating her share. Twenty minutes later she was washing up the breakfast dishes while Danny showered. Once they were ready they headed off for work hoping that the day would be a good one. Lindsay wasn't feeling very well, but she ignored it thinking it was just because of her lack of sleep and she would be fine in a day or two.

8888888888

As the day went on Lindsay began feeling worse and worse. She had only been at work for an hour when she found herself running to the bathroom and throwing up her breakfast. On her way back to the lab where she was working she filled up her water bottle to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Hey you ok, Lindsay?" Mac asked as he saw her walk by.

"Yes of course I am, Mac. Why wouldn't I be?" Lindsay questioned.

"I don't know you just look a bit pale," Mac commented.

"I'm just tired it's been a long week, and moving Danny in wore me out," Lindsay replied. Mac nodded as he walked away, but decided to keep a closer eye on the young CSI for the next few days.

8888888888

A deep sigh escaped Lindsay's lips as she got settled in her lab again after her second trip to the bathroom. She couldn't figure out why she had been so nauseous lately. She'd also felt really tired and had a couple of dizzy spells. A possible reason why she was having these symptoms struck Lindsay and she grabbed for her calendar. She frantically flipped through it until she had gone back two months, and counted the days to when her last period should have happened. She had missed last months, but she just chalked it up to residual stress, but as her eyes landed on the date when this months should have happened she couldn't help but think that this was no coincidence and she could very well be pregnant. Lindsay took in a shaky breath as she walked out of the lab and headed for the morgue. Sid looked up as she walked in.

"I don't have anything on your case yet, Lindsay. I'm still working on Danny and Stella's," Sid said.

"No I'm not here about my case," Lindsay replied.

"Then why are you here?" Sid asked.

"I was wondering if you could take some blood and run a pregnancy test?" Lindsay asked nervously.

"Is this for you or someone else?" Sid wondered.

"It's for me," Lindsay said softly. Sid smiled as he nodded.

"Sure I can. Give me a second to wash my hands and get the necessary things," Sid said as he walked to the sink and quickly washed his hands and grabbed the necessary supplies before returning to Lindsay. "It'll only sting for a sec," Sid said. Lindsay nodded and winced as the needle pierced her skin. Once Sid had collected the blood he needed he placed a band-aid on it and instructed Lindsay to hold pressure for a moment.

"How long until you get the results?" Lindsay asked.

"About ten minutes," Sid replied. Lindsay nodded and sat on the stool Sid had put behind her to wait for the longest ten minutes of her life to end. Finally the time was up, and Sid grabbed the results.

"Well?" Lindsay asked anxiously.

"Your pregnant, Lindsay. congratulations," Sid said. Lindsay's eyes went wide and she fought back tears.

"Thank you, Sid," she said quietly as she took the results and headed out of the morgue in shock. Lindsay did her best to not let the tears fall until she was by herself on the roof, but it was no use. The tears started falling thick and fast and their was nothing Lindsay could do about it. She just let them fall as she walked blindly towards the roof unaware of the concerned looks people were giving her. The only thing on her mind was that she was pregnant, and she had no idea how Danny would take it.

8888888888

"Lindsay are you ok?" Mac asked as he noticed the brunette walking down the hall with tears streaming down her face. She didn't even acknowledge him which worried Mac. Danny looked out into the hall when he heard Mac's voice and saw Lindsay walking down the hall crying.

"Hey Montana, what's the matter?" Danny asked as he tried to catch up with her. She refused to look at him, and just kept walking. Stella looked up in concern as she saw her friend walking down the hall at a very quick pace heading for the roof with tears streaming down her face. She caught Danny and Mac running after the upset young woman. Stella ran up to them and placed a hand on each of their arms, stopping their progress.

"Stel, I've gotta go check on Montana," Danny argued as he tried to remove her hand.

"No let me do it, Danny. It's clear that she doesn't want to talk to you two right now," Stella pointed out.

"Will you do that for me?" Danny asked.

"Sure I will," Stella said.

"Thanks, Stella," Danny replied as he and Mac turned and headed down the hall leaving Stella to see what was wrong with Lindsay. Just before Danny turned the corner he turned and got Stella's attention.

"Hey, Stella?" Danny called.

"Yes, what is it, Danny?" Stella asked.

"She was heading for the roof," Danny choked out as his voice cracked.

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe," Stella vowed as she took off quickly for the roof. The same realization had struck her that had struck Danny. She prayed that their wouldn't be a repeat performance today.

8888888888

"I don't want to talk right now, Danny," Lindsay said as she heard the door to the roof open. She had her back to the door so she didn't see who walked out on to the roof.

"It's not Danny, Linds," Stella said. Lindsay turned around at the sound of her friend's voice and burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Hey what's wrong, Lindsay?" Stella asked as she pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"I'm pregnant," Lindsay sobbed. Stella stood their in shock. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

"When?" she finally managed to ask.

"The night of Daddy's funeral. It was wonderful and Danny was so loving. I wouldn't have changed it for anything else in the world. I don't regret it."

"You didn't use protection?" Stella asked.

"I took my birth control, but I guess the stress I was under made it ineffective," Lindsay said as she sobbed harder.

"Hey it's going to be ok," Stella soothed.

"I don't know what to do," Lindsay admitted.

"You've got to tell Danny," Stella said.

"I know, but I don't know how he's going to take it," Lindsay replied.

"Danny will be happy, sure it's not planned, but you know how much like a kid Danny is sometimes. He'll be perfect with a kid," Stella reassured.

"I hope so," Lindsay said.

"I know so," Stella said as the door opened behind her and Danny stuck his head through it.

"Montana you ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Danny," Lindsay said.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk," Stella said as she walked past Danny and closed the door behind her.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Danny asked nervously. Lindsay took a deep breath as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well… I'm pregnant."

TBC?

A/n2 Remember the faster you review the faster I update.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're what?" Danny asked as his jaw dropped. Lindsay smiled nervously she was sure that Danny's jaw had reached the first floor by now.

"I'm pregnant," Lindsay repeated.

"How long?" Danny wondered.

"Well I've only officially known for about a half an hour thanks to Sid, but I think probably about two months," Lindsay replied. Danny thought back on the last two months and when it could have happened. Finally he remembered the night of her Dad's funeral.

"Was it the night of your Dad's funeral?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded slowly and opened her mouth anticipating his next question.

"Oh, and yes I took my birth control, but all of the hormones and stress probably made it ineffective," Lindsay sheepishly admitted. Their was a long silence and Lindsay wished Danny would break it. "Danny, say something. I'm sorry about this," Lindsay whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey hey, don't cry, Montana," Danny pleaded as he moved closer and brushed tears from her cheek.

"It's ok I'll be ok. We'll be fine," Lindsay said, squaring her shoulders.

"What do you mean we'll be fine?" Danny questioned.

"The baby and me," Lindsay said. "I can take care of it on my own," Lindsay explained.

"Why on earth would you think you would be taking care of this baby on your own?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Because I didn't think you wanted a kid, and would leave me?" Lindsay answered.

"Listen to me, Lindsay. I'm not going to leave you," Danny replied forcefully.

"Your not?" Lindsay asked in a small voice.

"No, I'm not," Danny said. "I'm going to be a Dad?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yes," Lindsay said with her first real smile of the conversation. Danny pulled her into his arms lifting her off her feet and began spinning her around.

"Put me down, Danny!" Danny did what she asked but still held her in a loving embrace.

"Thank you for giving me a child, Lindsay," Danny said.

"So you're really ok with this?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, I am," Danny replied as his lips found hers for a gentle kiss. They pulled back when it became necessary for them to breathe.

"Well I guess we should go tell the rest of the team what's going on," Lindsay said thoughtfully. Danny nodded in agreement as he opened the door to the roof.

"After you, my dear." Lindsay smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you, Danny," she said with a smile as she walked back into the building in search of the rest of the team to share their good news.

8888888888

Twenty minutes later found the entire team in the break room. Sid and Stella couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"What's this all about?" Flack asked.

"Well Danny and I have an announcement to make," Lindsay said.

"What is it?" Hawkes asked.

"Well some of you already know this, but I'm pregnant," Lindsay answered a smile crossing her face. Everyone cheered and took turns giving Danny high fives and hugs and hugging Lindsay.

"See I told you he would be happy with the news," Stella whispered in Lindsay's ear. Lindsay nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks you were right," she whispered back.

"No problem, sweetie. I'm here if you need anything," Stella reminded her as she moved back so Flack could give her a hug.

"That's wonderful news, congratulations, you guys," Mac said.

"Thanks, Mac," Danny and Lindsay said together.

"Unfortunately we have to get back to cases," Mac said.

"How about we all go out for a celebratory dinner?" Stella suggested. Everyone agreed with the idea.

"What's the policy about going out into the field?" Lindsay asked looking at Mac.

"No," Danny said just as Mac said, "Yes." Lindsay laughed at the two men.

"So which is it?" she asked.

"You're allowed out in the field until your six months along then your on desk duty until maternity leave," Mac answered. Danny scowled he didn't like the idea of Lindsay in the field where she and the baby would be in danger. Lindsay leaned over and gave Danny a quick kiss.

"If you keep that look on your face it might just permanently freeze their," Lindsay said with a chuckle. Danny nodded reluctantly as he placed an arm around her shoulders for a quick hug before they both headed back to their respective cases thinking about the little life they had created together.

TBC?

A/n I would like to thank one of my reviewers who used the quote about Danny's jaw hitting the first floor I liked it and decided to use it. I would also like to say welcome to my new readers and reviewers. I would like to reply to one review from an anonymous reviewer. Melissa thanks for the review its ok that you weren't able to review until now. Reviews at any time are appreciated. Remember don't forget to review, please.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'd like to make a toast. To Danny and Lindsay may your baby be happy and healthy," Flack said raising his glass.

"Here here," everyone echoed as they lifted their glasses as well. They had chosen to go to a nice Italian restaurant that Danny had suggested for the celebratory dinner. Lindsay had just placed her sparkling cider back on the table when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered.

"Hey it's Molly Casey said you called?"

"Yeah your just now getting home?" Lindsay asked.

"One of my students was in a fight so I had to help sort it out," she explained.

"Oh, I see, well I've got some news. Your going to be an Aunt," Lindsay said with a smile. Molly let out an excited shreek that everyone at the table was able to hear. "Thanks I didn't need that ear anyway, Moll," Lindsay said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, but, I'm so happy. How far along are you, Sis?"

"About two months," Lindsay replied.

"How'd Danny take it?" Molly asked.

"He was very happy. We're out with the team for a celebratory dinner."

"That's wonderful, well I'll let you go for now, but congratulations, Linds. Talk to you later, love you."

"I love you too," Lindsay replied as she hung up.

"So what do you want a boy or a girl?" Hawkes asked turning to Danny.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy," Danny answered. "However, if I have to choose I really want a girl," Danny said.

"Daddy's little girl," Stella said with a smile.

"What about you, Linds?" Mac asked.

"I don't care either, but I also kind of want a little girl," she replied. Finally it was time for dessert and coffee. Danny had excused himself to go to the bathroom and Lindsay stared longingly at his coffee. Everyone else was engrossed in their conversations and weren't paying attention to her so she decided to chance reaching for the coffee. However, she didn't see Danny walk up behind her. Her fingers had just grasped the handle when she heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't pick up that coffee if I were you, Montana," Danny said as he sat back down next to her and moved the coffee out of Lindsay's reach. Lindsay pouted.

"But Danny…," Lindsay whined.

"Ah ah you know the rules no caffeen while your pregnant," Danny gently chided. Lindsay stuck out her tongue at him, but she knew he was right.

"It's only for a few more months you can do it, Linds," Stella said with a supportive smile.

"Ok, I guess so," Lindsay reluctantly agreed. At that moment the bill was placed on the table. Danny reached for his credit card, but Mac stopped him.

"No, I got this, Danny."

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am it's my treat."

"Don't argue with Mac when he's offering to pay for dinner," Stella said.

"Ok, I guess you have a good point, Stel, well thank you Mac," Danny said.

"Your welcome," Mac replied. They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Lindsay accidentally let a yawn escape that she was trying to hide.

"Come on lets get you home, Montana," Danny said.

"Ok, I'm kind of tired," Lindsay reluctantly admitted.

"See you two tomorrow, and congratulations again," Mac said.

"Thanks," Danny replied as he stood and held out a hand to help Lindsay to her feet.

"Call me if you need any help with anything," Flack offered.

"That goes for all of us," Hawkes added.

"Ok we will," Lindsay said as she got to her feet smiling as she felt Danny place his hand at the small of her back.

"Good night I'll see you guys--- tomorrow," Lindsay tried to say just as another yawn started. Everyone nodded as they stood to walk with their friends out of the restaurant.

8888888888

Danny smiled over at his girlfriend as he pulled up in front of their apartment. Lindsay had fallen asleep the moment the car had started moving. Rather than waking her Danny decided to carry her up to bed. Lindsay's eyes fluttered open as he was gently laying her down on the bed.

"MMM- what?" Lindsay asked sleepily.

"It's ok, go back to sleep, Montana. I'm just gonna lock up," Danny said as he removed Lindsay's shoes and turned to leave the room. Lindsay just nodded as she removed the rest of her clothes pulling a NYU t-shirt of Danny's over her head. Danny smiled when he came back into the room to see that Lindsay had fallen back to sleep.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you," Dannny whispered as he kissed her lips then leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her stomach.

"Good night and I love you too," Lindsay replied as she snuggled up to Danny and closed her eyes. Danny pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. His last thought before falling asleep was /I'm going to be a Daddy!/

TBC?

A/n I am so, so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have had a really tough time as of late. My Grandpa who I was very close to and who this story was started because of died on October 14 and I'm having a lot of problems with my schedule for next semester in college. So a lot of reviews would make me very happy. I've got the next chapter written down I just need to type it out so I hope to have it up tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're telling me he was bludgeoned to death by a jar of spaghetti sauce?" Stella asked as she and Lindsay were walking down the hall towards the DNA lab.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you. I took the mold of the impression and matched it to the inventory at the restaurant, and that was the only thing that matched," Lindsay answered. Stella frowned their case involved a man who was killed in the kitchen of a restaurant, but they couldn't figure out why or with what.

"Maybe he gave away the secret family recipe," Stella said with a smile.

"Maybe," Lindsay agreed as they walked into the DNA lab to see if their results were in yet.

"Have you got our results yet?" Lindsay asked the tech. The tech nodded and reached for a piece of paper. The blood is a match to your victim, all accept for one sample," the tech explained.

"Who does that match?" Lindsay asked.

"The vic's brother Samuel Giovonie," the tech answered.

"Thank you," Stella said as she and Lindsay walked out. Lindsay reached for her phone to call Flack and have him bring in Samuel Giovonie. A half an hour later they had learned that Samuel had killed his brother, for the very reason that Stella was joking about.

"I can't believe he killed him because he gave away a secret family recipe," Stella commented incredulously.

"If their's anything I've learned about dating an Italian it's that they don't tell their secrets to just anyone," Lindsay replied cheekily.

"Given' away my secrets are ya, Montana?" Danny asked as he walked up and slid an arm around Lindsay's shoulders.

"Only the really juicy ones," Lindsay answered with a smile. Danny laughed as he leaned to look at something on Lindsay's face.

"Is that Tomato sauce on your cheek, Montana?" Danny asked confused.

"What? Where?" Lindsay asked.

"Right their," Danny said, pointing to her cheek. Lindsay reached up and brushed a finger along her cheek. She smiled when she realized Danny was right.

"Well you know I can't get enough of all things Italian," Lindsay said sweetly. Stella laughed at the look on Danny's face.

"It's from our case; the vic was bludgeoned to death by his brother with a jar of spaghetti sauce. They owned a restaurant, and the vic gave away the secret family recipe," Stella explained. Danny nodded in understanding. Danny was about to turn and head for Mac's office which was his intended destination when Lindsay swayed on her feet, and reached for the wall to support her.

"Easy, Montana. You ok?" Danny asked concerned as he helped to steady her.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," Lindsay answered. "Just another one of the joys of being four months pregnant," Lindsay said righly.

"Oh, that's right you find out what your having today, don't you?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Yes, we do," Danny answered. He looked worriedly at his girlfriend.

"Go back to work, I'm fine Danny. I was just about to take a break," Lindsay argued.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am," Lindsay replied.

"Okay, but, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do, Danny," Lindsay replied. Danny just looked after her as she headed down the hall towards the break room for a much needed break.

8888888888

"Hey Stel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny asked. It was almost time for he and Lindsay to leave for their doctor's appointment, but he needed to talk to Stella first.

"Sure, what is it, Danny?"

"Can you help me with something tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"I'm working tomorrow, aren't you?" Stella asked curiously.

"No, I have to testify in court remember? Please, I'll see if I can get Hawkes to cover for you at least the part of your shift after I'm out of court, please?" Danny begged using his puppy dog eyes.

"No fair, using your puppy dog eyes on me, Stella argued. Okay I'll help you, Danny," Stella conceded.

"Thank you! I owe you one, Stel," Danny cried as he kissed her on the cheek then ran off to find his love so they could go to the doctor and find out what they were going to have.

8888888888

"Lindsay Monroe," the nurse called. Lindsay stood up when she heard her name called Danny right behind her. After getting weighed the nurse ushered her into the exam room and took her blood pressure.

"How have you been feeling, Lindsay?" the nurse questioned.

"Fine, just tired," Lindsay answered.

"She's been having some dizzy spells too," Danny added. Lindsay glared at him, but Danny just ignored it.

"Hmm, well your pressure is slightly elevated, but that's normal during a pregnancy," the nurse reassured.

"Are you sure it's normal?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it's not in the danger zone by any means," the nurse answered. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't help but still worry about his Montana and their baby.

"Well the doctor will be into see you in just a few minutes," the nurse said as she jotted a couple of things on Lindsay's chart before walking out, closing the door behind her. Five minutes later the doctor entered the room drying her hands on a paper towel.

"Hi, Danny, Lindsay how are you today?" Dr. Louis asked.

"Good," Lindsay answered. Danny nodded in agreement. The doctor picked up Lindsay's chart and skimmed the notes the nurse had left.

"Your blood pressure is a bit higher than normal, have you been in under any stress lately?" the doctor asked.

"No more than usual, my job is kind of stressful, though," Lindsay added.

"Okay, well at the moment, it's not at a dangerous level, but I want to keep a close watch on it for the next couple of Months," the doctor replied. "Are you ready to find out what your having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are," Danny answered.

"Ok, then if you'd change into the own Lindsay we'll get this started," the doctor requested. Lindsay nodded as she got up and changed into the gown Dr. Louis was holding out to her. Once she was done she climbed back on to the table.

"Ok, lets see what we have here," the doctor said as she spread the jelly on Lindsay's stomach. Lindsay shivered at the cool sensation.

"That's cold," she said with a smile.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Louis replied as she waved the wand over Lindsay's stomach and stopped at the sight of the baby.

"Is that our baby?" Danny asked in awe.

"Yes it is," Dr. Louis replied.

"Look Montana, that's our baby," Danny exclaimed.

"I see, Danny I see," Lindsay answered.

"Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Louis asked.

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

"Ok, lets see here, well it's a…"

TBC?

A/n so what do you think it is, and what do you think Danny's up to? Oh, don't forget to give reviews. Also in your reviews, give me boys and girls names, please. I want first and middle names. Hope you enjoy. Remember fast feedback equals fast updating. Oh, and 100 reviews, you guys are awesome! I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

"Well it's a…," the doctor stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked anxiously.

"It's a little girl," she replied. Identical smiles broke out on Danny and Lindsay's faces.

"A little girl?" Danny asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"We're gonna have a little girl, Montana," Danny said excitedly.

"I know, Danny," Lindsay answered with a smile.

"Well that's all for today. I will print you a picture of the baby. Schedule your next appointment at the front desk. Take it easy, your blood pressure is slightly higher than it should be, but, I'm not too concerned at the moment," the doctor said as she printed the picture of their little girl, handing it to Danny. Once Lindsay had gotten changed back into her regular clothes she walked back into the waiting room and made her appointment for the next month.

"Back to the lab?" Lindsay asked as they climbed into the car.

"No, Mac gave us the rest of the afternoon off," Danny answered.

"Okay, sounds good what do you want to do?" Lindsay asked.

"Lets go home and relax," Danny suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lindsay said as she leaned over and gave him a long and passionate kiss before pulling back and allowing him to start the car and head towards their place.

8888888888

Fifteen minutes later found them sitting on the couch as Lindsay stared at the baby namebook sitting on the coffee table. It had been a present from the team. She reached for it, and began looking through the girls names.

"Do you have any names you like, Montana?" Danny asked.

"How about Elizabeth?" Lindsay suggested.

"I guess it's ok," Danny replied.

"You got any then?" Lindsay shot back with a soft smile.

"How about Rachael?" Danny answered.

"Hmm, I don't know," Lindsay said thoughtfully as she ran her thumb down a list of names. "Hey I like this one. How about Kylie?" Lindsay suggested. Looking up she saw the momentary look of pain flash across her boyfriends face.

"Kylie," Danny said softly.

"Danny you okay? We don't have to name her that if you don't want to," Lindsay said. Danny didn't respond. "Dan? Talk to me please," Lindsay requested. Instead of answering her, though, he got up and walked across the living room to a group of frames that were sitting on a bookshelf and picked one up. He stood their staring at the picture for several seconds before he walked back over and sat back down next to Lindsay. Lindsay looked at the picture and saw a much younger Danny with his arm around a little girl. Both of them looked about ten.

"Who is she?" Lindsay asked, even though she suspected she knew that this girl was the Kylie Danny had been thinking of. Danny took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kylie and I were inseperable. We met in kindergarten when a boy was picking on her. We did everything together, even when the other boys made fun of me for playing with a girl. One day when we were ten we were playing by a creek. It was called Bluffs Creek and was our spot. We would go their whenever we wanted to get away from everyone else. Well that day we were hot and decided we wanted to go for a swim so we put on our suits and jumped in. Everything was fine until I suggested we have a stupid contest to see who could stay under watter the longest. She agreed and we began. We went down and came back up about five times. I could tell she was getting tired, so I purposefully came up first so she could win."

"Even letting the girls win at ten years old," Lindsay said softly. Danny gave a dry chuckle before continuing his story.

"She had realized what I had done and was angry that I let her win, so she said that we would do it one more time, and fairly this time. I tried to protest 'cause' I knew she was gettin' tired, but she wouldn't listen to me. So I went under and so did she. When I came up she hadn't come to the surface yet. I got scared when she never came to the top so I dove under and saw her flailing about. I reached for her, but she moved farther and farther away from me. I ran and got our parents and my dad got her outa the creek, but by then it was too late," Danny finished with a sob. Lindsay reached for him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for making you relive that memory, Danny. We don't have to name her Kylie if you don't want to. I know it's painful for you," Lindsay offered sweetly.

"Actually, I like the idea of naming her Kylie if that's ok with you?" Danny asked.

"Sure it is," Lindsay said.

"What about a middle name?" Danny wanted to know. Lindsay thought for a moment before snapping her fingers in triumph.

"I've got it. Kylie Aiden Messer," she said. Danny stared at her wide-eyed.

"You'd give her Aiden as a middle name?" Danny asked surprised but happy.

"Yes, what better way to remember people who are important to you than that?" Lindsay argued back. Danny just nodded to overwhelmed to speak.

"Kylie Aiden Messer it is, then," Danny said as he placed a kiss on Lindsay's lips.

"I love you, Danny," Lindsay whispered.

"I love you to, Montana. What do ya say about gettin' some dinner?" Danny asked.

"Sure wanna get some Chinese?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah," Danny said as he placed his hand on Lindsay's slightly rounded stomach. Just then the baby kicked.

"I guess your daughter wants Chinese too," Lindsay said with a giggle as she felt the baby kick again.

"My daughter, god I love the sound of that," Danny said as he placed another kiss on Lindsay's lips thankful for the little girl that was growing inside her.

TBC?

A/n Wow over 100 reviews, have I told you that you guys are awesome? If not your awesome. Sorry if I didn't reply to some of your reviews, my email was having a lot of issues. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Oh, and thanks for the suggested names. I liked them all and it was hard to choose just one. By the way, the little girls name is pronounced Ky-lee.


	17. Chapter 17

"Will I see you after court?" Lindsay asked. She and Danny were walking into the lab so Danny could grab the necessary files for court and so Lindsay could start her shift.

"No, probably not until you get home. I've got a coupla things to take care of after court," Danny answered.

"Okay, see you at home, then," Lindsay said as she leaned in for a quick kis. Danny returned the kiss before heading off to grab the casefile he needed. He spotted Stella standing outside one of the labs and he decided to remind her that she had said she would help him.

"Mornin', Stel," Danny greeted her.

"Morning, Danny. You off to court?" Stella replied.

"Yeah, just wanted to remind you that you said you would help me?" Danny answered.

"Yeah, call me when your done with court and we'll meet up," Stella said.

"Okay, see you then, and thanks again, Stel," Danny said as he turned and headed on his way.

8888888888

"So what are we looking for?" Stella asked as they walked into the Manhattan Shopping Center.

"I want to buy Lindsay a ring," Danny answered shyly. Stella let out a squeal similar to the one Molly had made when she found out about Lindsay's pregnancy.

"Jeez, my ears," Danny exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Sorry about that. Of course I'll help you pick out a ring. Lets go," Stella said excitedly dragging Danny towards the nearest jewelry store. Two and a half hours later and a lot of squealing on Stella's partthey had found the perfect ring and Danny was on top of the world.

"Do you think Lindsay will like it?" Danny asked nervously staring at the princess cut Diamond solitar in his hand.

"She'll love it, Danny," Stella assured him.

"I hope so," Danny said.

"She will, trust me. Oh, how did the doctors appointment go. Did you find out what your having?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but we're going to tell the team together," Danny replied.

"Ok, fine," Stella said, wishing he would just tell her now. Danny laughed at his friend and her need to know the latest information.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear. You'll just have to wait," Danny teased good naturedly. Stella stuck her tongue out at him as she laughed.

"Well I'd better get home to Lindsay. Got any big plans tonight?" Danny asked.

"Mac and I are going to a movie," she answered.

"Well have a nice night, see you tomorrow," Danny answered.

"You too, Danny," Stella said.

"Oh, and thank you again," Danny called out.

"Your welcome," Stella called back as she climbed into her car.

8888888888

The entire team including Flack was sitting around the break room table. It was a slow night and they were just hanging out. Stella who hadn't seen Lindsay all day couldn't wait any longer to find out what she and Danny were having.

"So what are you having?" Stella asked matter-of-factly.

"We're having a little girl," Lindsay replied excitedly with a glowing smile.

"That's wonderful, congratulations you two," Mac said.

"Yeah congrats, what are you gonna name her?" Hawkes asked.

"Not something awful like Apple or something I hope?" Stella said. Everyone accept Lindsay looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Stel?" Mac asked looking confusedly at his girlfriend.

"She's not kidding celebrities name their children bad names like that," Lindsay explained.

"Well I'm partial to Donna," Flack interjected.

"Sorry I'm not namen' my daughter after ya, Flack," Danny said with a smirk. Don just stuck his tongue out at the younger man causing everyone to laugh.

"Actually we're going to name her Kylie Aiden Messer," Lindsay answered.

"That's a beautiful name," Stella said.

"Thank you," Danny replied with a proud smile on his face. Fatherhood suited him well Stella thought.

"You wanna go shopping after shift, Linds?" Stella asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun," Lindsay agreed.

"Say good bye to all your money, Messer," Flack said with a chuckle. Lindsay and Stella stuck their tongues out at Flack while the others in the room just laughed.

"Meet you in the locker room after shift?" Stella asked.

"See you then," Lindsay said as she stood up heading for a bathroom break. It was going to be one long shift and one fun shopping trip.

TBC?

A/n wow two chapters in one day. Well thank the long car ride I have to take to go see my Grandma and the homework I am putting off so I can write this. Hope you like, and review, please.


	18. Chapter 18

One month later

8888888888

Lindsay stretched and sighed as she woke up to sunlight streaming in through her window. She sat up rubbing he sleep out of her eyes. She glanced over to the spot Danny usually occupied and saw that he wasn't their. A frown crossed Lindsay's face until she caught sight of the note on Danny's pillow. She reached for it and began reading it.

/Mornin' Montana I got called in early. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I hope you have a good start to your day. See you at work, oh, and happy birthday. I love you and Kyli.

Yours always and forever.

Danny/ Lindsay blinked back the tears. He's so sweet she thought as she climbed out of bed to get ready for work. She winced as the headache that she couldn't seem to shake intensified. Twenty minutes later found Lindsay climbing into her car and heading for the lab.

8888888888

"Is 'operation surprise Lindsay Monroe' going okay?" Danny asked as he poked his head into the lab where Sheldon, Mac, and Stella were working.

"Yes, I'm leaving early to pick up Molly and Casey at the airport," Stella answered.

"I've got Lindsay's assignment picked out. It's not one that should result in a double, but it should keep her busy," Mac added.

"Sheldon?" Danny asked turning to the other man.

"I'm gonna ask her for help with a case until I receive your call," Sheldon answered. Just then Flack walked in.

"She's coming around the corner. You still want me to slip the note into her car along with the package?" Flack asked. Danny nodded as he saw Lindsay coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. Everyone scattered and headed off for their respective labs.

8888888888

The cool air was welcome as it hit Lindsay's face as she walked into the lab. It was only 8:00, but it was already a hot one.

"Lindsay," Danny called as he walked towards her.

"Hey Danny, thanks for the note it was very sweet," Lindsay said with a smile.

"Your welcome, happy birthday," Danny said as he pulled her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What are you working on?" Lindsay asked.

"Robbery gone bad," Danny supplied.

"Mmm, you know where Mac is?" Lindsay questioned.

"He's in his office, he said come see him when you got here," Danny said. Lindsay nodded, and after giving Danny another kiss turned and headed for Mac's office curious to see what her assignment was for the day.

8888888888

Several hours had past, and Lindsay found herself in the lay out room sifting through a pile of papers. Her vic was a man who Lindsay suspected was murdered by his wife who wanted him dead for the insurance money. A disheartened sigh escaped Lindsay's lips. It was her birthday, and other than the team and Danny no one else had wished her happy birthday. Molly was usually the first one to wish her happy birthday. She always bragged about even beating their dad. A lump formed in Lindsay's throat and tears blurred her vision. She tried to blink them back, but they fell unbidden down her face.

"Knock, knock," Sheldon said as he knocked on the doorframe of the lay out room. Lindsay looked up startled. She tried to hide the tears but wasn't successful.

"Hey, what's the matter, Linds?" Sheldon asked softly as he walked into the lab.

"Nothing, I'm fine Shell," Lindsay replied.

"No, your not," Sheldon said.

"Yes I am, honestly," Lindsay argued.

"No, and don't tell me your /fine/ cause I know your not. So c'mon what gives?" Hawkes asked softly.

"It's just that Molly hasn't called me to wish me happy birthday. She's usually the first one to do so. She always brags about beating my dad," Lindsay's voice cracked on the last word. A light bulb went on over Sheldon's head. It was her first birthday since her father's death.

"C'mere, Linds," he said softly as he pulled his friend into a hug. That was all Lindsay needed to break down and start crying. The sound of someone crying caused Mac to poke his head through the door. Hawkes made eye contact with his boss.

"She okay?" Mac mouthed.

"Yeah, it's just her first birthday since her Dad's death," Hawkes explained.

"Oh, okay," Mac replied as he backed out of the room, leaving them alone. Finally after a few minutes Lindsay pulled back and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Sorry about that, Hawkes."

"No problem, you gonna be okay?" Hawkes asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks." As if she just realized he had sought her out she turned to him. "Did you need something?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah I could use a fresh pair of eyes on this case if you don't mind?" Hawkes requested.

"Not at all," Lindsay agreed as she followed Hawkes to the lab where he was working.

8888888888

"So what have we got?" she asked.

"Well, it's supposedly a suicide, but I can't help but feel like it's really not," Hawkes explained. Lindsay nibbled her bottom lip in thought.

"Do you have the suicide note?"

"Yeah, here it is," Hawkes said, handing it to her. Lindsay skimmed the note carefully.

"This note wasn't written by the victim," Lindsay said with certainty.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" he asked incredulously.

"I took a class on analyzing people's writing. This note wasn't written by your vic, but it was definitely written by someone who was close to them. Maybe a friend or girlfriend?" Lindsay suggested.

"Lindsay, I love you! I could kiss you. The girlfriend accused him of cheating, but I didn't think much of it," Hawkes cried triumphantly as he kissed Lindsay on the cheek.

"Glad I could help," Lindsay said with a smile.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Hawkes asked.

"Danny's taking me out to dinner. He won't tell me where, though," Lindsay explained with a pout. Hawkes smiled at how happy and excited she was. He was glad that at least for the time being she had put her dad's death out of her mind.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time," Hawkes said as his phone rang.

"Hawkes," he said, answering it.

"Hey it's me, you can send her home," came Danny's voice.

"Okay I'll see you then," Hawkes said as he hung up.

"Well I've got to go I'm supposed to meet someone. You have a nice night, and happy birthday, Lindsay," Sheldon said giving her another hug.

"Thanks see you later, Shell," Lindsay replied as she got up and headed to clock out and get ready for her birthday dinner.

8888888888

Meanwhile at the airport. Molly and Casey scanned the crowd looking for someone from the team.

"Molly!" someone called out. Molly looked around and spotted Stella waving at them. She waved back and after grabbing their bags she and Casey headed for Stella.

"Hi, Stella," Casey said as he and Molly were each pulled into a hug.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Stella asked.

"It was good," Molly replied. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, we're going back to my place so you guys can get ready, then we're supposed to go over to the restaurant at 7:00," Stella explained. The other two nodded and smiled at the thoughts of the evening that was ahead.

"We've got everything so we can go anytime," Casey said. Stella nodded and took off for the parking lot with Molly and Casey following along behind.

8888888888

The first thing Lindsay noticed when she got into her car was the note taped to the window. She reached over and pulled it off the window. She opened it, and, began reading.

/Linds, look to your right you should see a package. Inside you will find the blue dress you were looking at the other day when you went shopping with Stella as well as the shoes that go with it. Put those on, and be ready to go at 6:30. I'll be their to pick you up. I love you, Danny. / Lindsay gasped as she reached for the package and opened it. The dress was blue and made of satin. It accentuated Lindsay's curves and flared out at her knees. Lindsay had fallen in love with it, but couldn't justify buying it. A feeling of excitement rushed through her as she put the car in drive and headed for her and Danny's place anxious to get ready for their date.

8888888888

The sound of Danny knocking on the door startled Lindsay out of her thoughts. After giving her lips one more swipe of lip gloss she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Danny's eyes went wide when he caught sight of Lindsay.

"Wow, Montana! You look amazing," Danny exclaimed as he looked her up and down. Lindsay blushed self consciously.

"Well, thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," Lindsay commented. Danny was in a gray pinstripe suit with a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. Danny pulled a dozen roses out from behind his back.

"These are for you, Madam." Lindsay flashed him a brilliant smile as she took the roses and gave him a soft and passionate kiss.

"Thank you their beautiful," Lindsay complimented.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Danny argued. "I have a present for you," Danny said as he pulled out a little box.

"You didn't have to do that, Danny," Lindsay protested.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to," Danny said. "C'mon open it, Montana," Danny urged. Lindsay slowly opened the box and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a beautiful gold charm bracelet. Lindsay pulled it out. There were three charms on it. Lindsay smiled as she saw that each charm had a name engraved on it. One for her, one for Danny, and one for Kyli.

"Danny it's beautiful, I love it."

"Your welcome and you can add more charms if you ever need to," Danny explained. Lindsay threw her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Well I guess we should get going," Lindsay said. Danny nodded and after putting his hand at the small of Lindsay's back guided her out of the apartment and down the hall. Danny was a nervous wreck, but was doing his best not to show it. Thankfully Lindsay was too preoccupied to notice.

8888888888

Dinner was going well and they had just finished their main course and were now waiting on their desserts to arrive. The rest of the team, along with Danny's family Molly and Casey was sitting at a near by table. The waitress came back with their desserts. After she placed them in front of Danny and Lindsay she gave them a small smile then retreated. Danny took a couple of bites of his dessert before putting down his fork and turning to his girlfriend.

"Lindsay?" he asked softly.

"What is it, Danny?" Lindsay asked looking curiously at her boyfriend.

"These last few months with you have been the best of my life. You've kept me grounded; you've blessed me in more ways than I can even count. You pick me up when I've fallen, and best of all you love me for me, and you're giving me the most precious thing in the entire world, a child." By this time Danny had gotten out of his chair and walked over to Lindsay. Lindsay's eyes widened as she saw Danny go down on one knee. "Lindsay Grace I've loved you from the day I met you, and it took a tragedy for me to realize that completely, but now I have so I want to ask you something." Danny stopped trying to get his emotions under control. Lindsay stared impatiently at her boyfriend. "Lindsay Grace Monroe, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Lindsay will you marry me?" By this time the room had gone silent and everyone was focused on the couple. Lindsay opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Danny…"

TBC?

A/n I know that I am evil after not writing for so long to leave you hanging like that. I'm sorry but real life has been nuts. I promise to update much sooner next time. Please don't forget to read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lindsay Grace Monroe, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Lindsay will you marry me?" By this time the room had gone silent and everyone was focused on the couple. Lindsay opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Danny…" Danny waited with bated breath for her to continue.

"Danny, I would love to marry you. Yes!" Lindsay cried as tears of joy slid down her face. Danny blew out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding and slid the ring on Lindsay's finger before pulling her close and capturing her lips for a passionate kiss. Cheers went up all around the restaurant. Through the euphoric haze that surrounded Lindsay she realized that some people were chanting her name. They were voices she recognized. She pulled back and let her eyes do a sweep around the room. Danny could tell the instant her eyes lit on the team and everyone else. Lindsay's gaze swung back to Danny.

"How did…?" Lindsay asked in amazement.

"You have the team to thank. Stel got them from the airport, and everyone else played a part in this as well," Danny explained. Lindsay jumped up and ran over to the table that held their family and friends.

"Molly is it really you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes it's me, happy birthday, sweetie. Congratulations I'm so happy for you," Molly said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Thanks this means a lot to me," Lindsay whispered in her sister's ear.

"Well, Daddy was right our men are keepers, and we're going to have them around for a long time," Molly added with a smile. Lindsay nodded and moved back so Molly could hug Danny and the rest of the group could congratulate them both.

"It's about damn time!" Flack exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the blush that colored both Lindsay's and Danny's cheeks. The party lasted well into the night. Finally around 11:00 everyone decided to leave the restaurant and head over to Danny's parents house where a small celebration had been set up, if you can call a celebration set up by Danny's mother Maurine Messer small.

8888888888

Flack smiled as he walked over to an overstuffed chair in the corner of the Messer's living room that Lindsay was curled up in. She was out like a light with her hand resting on her stomach. He scanned the crowd of people until he caught sight of Casey.

"Hey Casey," Flack called. Casey turned at the sound of his name. He had been talking to Stella.

"Yeah what is it, Flack?"

"Come over here for a sec," Flack requested. Casey nodded and excused himself.

"What is it?"

"Look," Flack said, pointing his finger. Casey smiled as his eyes fell on Lindsay.

"Got any idea where Danny is?" Casey asked. Don shook his head as he looked around but didn't see his best friend anywhere.

"Well, I'll go see if I can find him," Casey offered. "I thought I saw him in the kitchen.

"Okay sounds good," Flack replied.

"Hey Danny," Casey said as he spotted the Italian sitting at the kitchen table with Molly and Danny's mom.

"Hey what's up, Casey?" Danny asked.

"Linds is asleep," Casey explained.

"Okay, where is she?" Danny asked as he stood up.

"Here, follow me," Casey answered. Danny was surprised when he looked down at his watch to see that it was already 2:30. The sight that met Danny's eyes made him smile. Rather than waking his sleeping fiancé Danny lent down and lifted her into his arms and headed for the door saying his good byes as he passed. Flack grabbed Danny's keys from the table he saw them sitting on and followed the younger man out.

8888888888

"Missin' somethin' Messer?" Flack asked, holding up the keys.

"Oh yeah, thanks, Flack," Danny answered ruefully. After inserting the key in the lock of the passenger side door Flack opened it so Danny could place Lindsay inside. Danny smiled as he stood back up and gently closed the door.

"See ya later," Flack said.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow, Mac gave both Montana and I the day off so we can spend sometime with Molly and Casey before they go back to the airport tomorrow night."

"Well congratulations again, and remember if you hurt her you'll have the entire lab along with Molly and Casey after ya," Flack advised.

"Not to mention my Ma," Danny added with a shiver. Flack nodded in agreement as he clapped his best friend on the shoulder before turning and heading back towards the house.

8888888888

Danny watched until he was sure his friend had made it back into the house before climbing into the car and driving them home. All the way home Danny couldn't get the huge grin off his face. Lindsay Grace Monroe was his fiancée. She had agreed to marry him. He had wanted this since the day they had met, and it was finally happening. It had been a bumpy road for them to get to this point in their relationship, but they had. Danny Messer was finally going to be two things he had wanted to be since he met the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. He was going to be a husband and a father, and he was going to be the best one of both of them that he could be.

TBC?


	20. Chapter 20 very important An!

A/n hey sorry to disappoint you and make you think thiis an update, because it isn't but I need your help

A/n hey sorry to disappoint you and make you think thiis an update, because it isn't but I need your help. In my profile I have created a pole concerning which stories I should continue next and which ones you would like continued that are completed or to see a sequel. Also, I am willing to be a beta for anyone. Just read my beta reader profile, then go to docX and establish a connection with me. You can do this by searching by penname and typing in Daisyangel then choose make connection. Then I will accept the connection. Sorry for the long a/n but no one was voting at the pole and it was frustrating me. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n I'm so so so so so sorry for the long delay

A/n I'm so so so so so sorry for the long delay. dodges tomatoes being thrown at me I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to vote on my pole which can be found in my profile. I am also willing to be a betareader, just log in, go to the docX link and choose to make a connection with me by searching for my penname then PM me and let me know you've done that. Hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and at this point in the story Lindsay is 23 weeks pregnant, that's important for you to know. Anyway, on with the story.

888888888888

"I found a shell casing over here, can you hand me my tweezers Mac?" Lindsay requested.

"Sure here you go," Mac said, handing the female CSI the requested item. Hawkes, Lindsay and himself had been called out to a double homicide in a run-down warehouse.

"So how do you think this went down?" Hawkes asked.

"Well, judging by the way the bodies are laying I'd say that whoever killed them snuck up behind the vics," Lindsay suggested.

"Yes, and Jo Walsh must have turned when he noticed the presence of someone behind him because he's at a slight angle," Mac observed. Lindsay winced and rubbed her head.

"You okay, Linds?" Hawkes asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," she answered. What she wasn't saying is that it was more than a slight headache and that she was plagued by dizziness. Both men looked after her in concern as she walked a few feet away to look at a piece of evidence. Lindsay had just placed an evidence marker next to the wad of chewing gum when an overwhelming wave of dizziness swept over her and she collapsed. Mac's head jerked up at the sound and he whirled around looking for the noise.

"Lindsay! Hawkes get over here, it's Lindsay," Mac cried as he ran to his fallen CSI. Hawkes hurried over to the two of them. Kneeling down beside Mac, Hawkes placed his hand on Lindsay's arm.

"Linds? Can you hear me?" Hawkes called softly. Lindsay gave no response. Hawkes pressed his fingers to her Neck.

"What's wrong Sheldon?" Mack asked, more like demanded.

"Shit! Her pulse is off the charts. If I had a blood pressure cuff I imagine her pressure would be sky high. I'm afraid this is what they call preeclampsia," Hawkes explained.

"What should we do?" Mac asked.

"We need to call…" just then Hawkes was cut off as Lindsay began to thrash around uncontrollably.

"Lindsay? What's wrong with her?" Mac asked.

"She's seizing call 911, now!" Hawkes demanded urgently while turning her on her side in case she vomited which she proceeded to do.

"She's also vomiting," Hawkes called over his shoulder to Mac. Mac did as he was told, then with a sinking feeling he pressed speed dial one. Stella and Danny were on a case with Flack.

8888888888888

"Bonasera," Stella said, answering her phone.

"Stel where are you?" Mac asked urgently.

"Still at the scene why?" Stella questioned.

"I need you to get Danny to the hospital," Mac explained. He could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Why is Lindsay okay what about the baby?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, she collapsed and then started seizing, Hawkes says it's preeclampsia. She's also vomitting" Mac explained. Stella blinked back tears.

"Okay, do you know which one?" she asked.

"Hold on let me ask the paramedics.

"Excuse me which hospital are you taking her to?" Mac asked the nearest EMT who was looking at the read-out on the blood pressure cuff and frowning.

"Angel of Mercy, it's the closest and they know how to deal with preeclampsia," he answered.

"Angel of Mercy," Mac relayed down the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there right away," Stella replied before hanging up and heading quickly towards Danny and Flack who were questioning a witness.

8888888888

"Hawkes!" Danny called as he ran full tilt down the hall towards the former ME.

"Hey Danny," Sheldon responded, placing his hand on the other mans shoulder.

"How's Lindsay Stella wouldn't tell me much."

"She collapsed at the scene and had a seizure. She'd complained of a headache but said she was fine other than that," Sheldon answered.

"Any idea what caused her to do that?" Danny asked.

"Preeclampsia," Hawkes replied.

"What are the problems with Preeclampsia?" Danny wanted to know.

"Well uh…" Sheldon hesitated not sure how much to tell his friend.

"Damn it, Shell, level with me," Danny pleaded.

"Okay, worse case scenario either or both Lindsay and the baby can die. Lindsay could come out of it fine but the baby could die because it's so premature, or Lindsay could fall into a coma and the baby could be fine," Sheldon answered reluctantly. Danny's eyes filled with tears and he put his head in his hands.

"They could both come out of this fine as well," Hawkes said. Danny took a deep breath and stumbled to a seat in the waiting room.

"Has the doctor been out to tell you anything?" he asked Mac. He was sitting in-between Stella and Flack. Mac shook his head and gave Danny an encouraging smile. A few minutes later Dr. Louis, Lindsay's OBGYN came into the waiting room.

8888888888

"How is my wife Dr. Louis? How's my little girl?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Lindsay's blood pressure is at a very critical level. We have no choice but to do a C-Section in order to save both your wife and daughter, Mr. Messer. If you'll come with me and scrub up you can join your wife in the OR," she said. Danny nodded and after taking a deep breath got up and followed the doctor down the hall to prepare for the birth of his daughter who would be three months premature.

888888888888

"Danny I'm so scared," Lindsay cried when she caught sight of her husband.

"I know you are, Montana. I love you and our daughter," Danny said as he took hold of her hand.

"I thought the headache would go away and the dizziness wasn't that bad to begin with," Lindsay said faintly.

"Linds, you shoulda told Sheldon or Mac that you weren't feeling good," Danny scolded gently.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Lindsay said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry Montana. I love you, and everything's going to be okay," Danny soothed.

"She's to early three months and one week early," Lindsay protested.

"I know, and I'm scared, but this is the best hospital for both of you," Danny argued. Just then the anesthesiologist walked up.

"Hi Mr. Messer and Mrs. Monroe, it's time for the anesthesia," he said reaching for Lindsay's I.V.

"Will this put me to sleep?" Lindsay asked.

"No, it'll just numb you from the waste down. You'll be awake for everything," he replied. Danny leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Montana, and soon we'll have our baby girl," he said with a smile.

"I know Danny," Lindsay replied.

"Okay, it's time to get this show on the road," Dr. Louis said. "Can you feel this Lindsay?" Dr. Louis asked, touching her stomach.

"No, I can't," Lindsay answered.

"Good, then let's get going," Dr. Louis replied as she made the first cut. Danny stood by his wife's head holding her hand tightly.

"You'll feel some pressure," the doctor explained.

"

A lot of pressure," Lindsay concurred. The doctor smiled. Five minutes later the baby was out.

"It's a Girl!" Dr. Louis exclaimed.

"One lb 15 OZ 16 inches long born at 2:25 PM on September 23, 2008," the nurse told the room.

"Does she have a name?" the doctor asked.

"Kylie Aiden Messer," Danny answered in shock. He was in awe at how tiny his daughter was. Both parents were concerned she wasn't crying.

"Why isn't she crying Danny?" Lindsay asked panicked.

"I don't know," Danny answered nervously.

"Here you go, Mommy. Here's your daughter," Dr. Louis said putting the baby briefly on Lindsay's chest. Lindsay got a quick look at her baby before she was being swept off to the NICU.

"Do you want to cut the chord Dad?" the nurse asked. With shaking hands, Danny nodded.

"Yes I would," he answered.

"Cut between the two yellow clamps," the nurse instructed. Danny did as he was told, and the baby must not have liked the feeling of the cold scissors on her skin because she began to cry. It was a high pitched wail that caused her to turn blue and stop breathing.

"She's not breathing too much stimulation I need the preemie intubation tube stat and we need to get her to the NICU now!" the doctor ordered. Danny watched helplessly as his daughter was wrapped in a pink blanket and ushered out of the room.

"Danny…?" Lindsay asked faintly. Danny turned just in time to see his wife turn ghostly white then lose consciousness.

"Lindsay!" Danny cried running over to his wife.

"I need you to step back, Mr. Messer," the doctor told him."

What's wrong with my wife?" Danny asked.

"She's slipped into a coma, its unclear how long she'll be in the coma or if she will come out of it. She is a healthy young woman, so her chances of coming out of it are good, but she's very sick," the doctor explained. At this Danny fell to his knees and began to cry. He sent up a prayer that if only God would let Lindsay and Kylie survive he could take Danny in there place.

TBC?

Hope you enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n when I was re-reading the chapter I saw that several times Danny called Lindsay his wife instead of his fiancé

A/n when I was re-reading the chapter I saw that several times Danny called Lindsay his wife instead of his fiancé. For the purposes of this story, let's pretend that they had a simple wedding with the team, Molly and Casey. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy, and don't forget to review.

8888888888

After receiving the news from the doctor Danny got up and headed for the waiting room to inform the rest of the team. He realized he needed to call Molly and let her know she had a niece. Stella was the first to spot him.

"How's Lindsay how's the baby?" she asked anxiously.

"The delivery went okay, but the baby's really tiny and is in the NICU. She wasn't breathing. Lindsay's in the SICU for now. She's in a coma, but the doctor says she should come out of it, hopefully. Kylie's so little," Danny said softly.

"How small?" Sheldon inquired.

"One LB 15 OZ 12 inches long born at 2:25 PM," Danny choked out as his eyes filled with tears.

"What can we do?" Stella asked.

"Molly needs to be called, and I need to fill out the birth certificate, and I…," Danny broke off as the gravity of the situation fully hit him and he began to cry in earnest.

"Hey, its okay, Dan," Mac said as he hugged the younger man. Stella rubbed his back.

"I need to see my daughter. She wasn't crying when she came out, but apparently when the scissors touched her skin when I cut the chord she began to cry. However, all of a sudden she stopped breathing. The doctor said it was over stimulation. I can't believe I hurt my baby. I caused her to stop breathing I'm a horrible father," Danny cried as his legs gave out and he began falling to the floor. Mac guided him to a chair and Stella knelt down in front of him.

"You didn't hurt your little girl Danny," Stella said confidently.

"Stell's right, preemies are very easily over stimulated. Sometimes talking to them and touching them at the same time can send them into distress. They don't know how to deal with so many sensations. She'll grow out of it, man," Sheldon explained. "There nervous systems don't' know how to deal with stimulation because they're so fragile at thispoint." Danny just nodded.

"I'll call Molly if you want," Mac offered.

"Thanks Mac. I still need to fill out the birth certificate then I want to go see my daughter. Stell, you wanna come with?" Danny asked the CSI. Stella flashed him a dazzling smile in response.

"Yes I would love to see her," Stella answered getting up and following Danny down the hall to get the paperwork from the nurse. Ten minutes later the birth certificate was filled out and the doctor came walking up to the pair.

"Would you like to see your daughter Mr. Messer?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes please, and how's Lindsay?"

"Mrs. Messer is stable and is currently in the SICU. If she shows improvement by tomorrow she'll be moved to the LD floor for the remainder of her stay," the doctor explained.

"Can she come to see the baby with me?" Danny asked pointing to Stella.

"She can look through the window, but I'm afraid that at least for the first two days it's immediate family only. We're trying to do our best to keep the risk of infection to a minimum for your baby," the doctor explained.

"I understand completely," Stella assured the other woman.

"When can I see Lindsay?" Danny wanted to know.

"You can see your wife at anytime as well," the doctor added.

"I'll take a peak at the baby so I can report to Lindsay while you spend some quality time with your daughter," Stella offered. Danny gave her a nod of thanks before they followed the doctor's directions to the nursery to look at his brand new baby girl.

8888888888

"Oh Danny, she's adorable," Stella squealed as she stared in at the tiny infant in the incubator in front of her.

"Jeez Stella, my ears," Danny mock groaned rubbing at his ear.

"Oh hush you," Stella scolded gently as she smacked his arm.

"Look at her Stell, she's perfect," Danny agreed. Danny stared transfixed at all the tubes and wires surrounding Kylie. It seemed like the wires almost hid her from view.

"She looks so helpless," Danny whispered as he watched a nurse walk over and adjust something on one of the multitude of machines that were hooked up to the baby.

"I know, but look at who her parents are. She's strong, I'm sure she'll be a fighter," Stella consoled him.

"I sure hope so," Danny replied.

"I'll go see Lindsay and sit with her for a bit. You go in there and see your daughter," Stella said pushing him towards the door to the NICU. Danny gave her a half smile before heading into the NICU ready to see his little miracle.

888888888888

"Hello," Molly said as she answered the phone while balancing a stack of clean laundry in her arms.

"Molly this is Mac Taylor from New York how are you?"

"Hi Mac, I'm doing well how about you?" Molly asked.

"I'm doing okay, but I'm afraid Lindsay and your niece aren't which is why I'm calling," Mac responded.

"What's wrong with Lindsay and Kylie?" Molly asked immediately.

"Well Lindsay collapsed at a scene today and was rushed to the hospital suffering from Preeclampsia. She had to have a C-  
Section in order to save herself and the baby. She slipped into a coma after giving birth to Kylie. Kylie's in the NICU, one LB 15 OZ, and 12 inches long. She's beautiful and Danny was with her last time I checked," Mac explained.

"Okay, Casey and I'll be there as soon as we can. What are the chances of my sister and niece making it Mac?" Molly asked in a no nonsense voice.

"We don't know, Linds's is a strong and healthy woman so she should hopefully come out of the coma. As for the baby she's very tiny so it's touch and go right now. That's all I know right now, Molly."

"Thank you, tell Danny we'll be there soon, and thanks for calling, bye Mac," Molly said as she hung up the phone and said a prayer for her sister and her family. They had a rough year, they deserved at least one thing to go right this year. Molly just hoped this would be it.

888888888888

Danny stopped at the reception desk to sign in and receive instructions.

"Which baby are you here to see, Sir?" the secretary asked.

"Kylie Messer," Danny answered. "She was just admitted a few minutes ago.

"Yes she was," the nurse confirmed as she tapped on her computer. "Sign in here, and then go over to that sink over there. Press the button, using the sponge scrub from your hands to your elbows for three minutes. Until the light changes from Red to Green. No less than three minutes," the secretary said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Danny said as he walked over to the sink and pressed one of five buttons that were on it. Reaching for the sponge he unwrapped it, squirted soap on it then after getting it wet began scrubbing from his hands to his elbows vigorously. Jessica, the secretary, looked up at the blonde making sure he was doing what he had been told. Satisfied that he was she went back to her computer after giving him an encouraging smile. Finally after what felt like forever but really was only a couple of minutes the light turned green and Danny reached for a towel, and dried his hands. Danny walked back over to the desk to figure out which of the three rooms his daughter was in.

"Excuse me um…" Danny stopped looking at her nametag. "Excuse me; Jessica which room is my daughter in?"

"Room 14, the one with the pink and blue rattles on the door Mr. Messer," she replied.

"Danny, please. Thank you," he said as he turned and headed for the door that would lead him to his daughter.

88888888

Looking at the room numbers as she walked down the hall Stella stopped as she reached Lindsay's room. Opening the door she walked in and walked over to the bed. She smiled at Hawkes who had followed her into the room.

"Hey kiddo, I just saw your daughter she's precious," Stella said taking Lindsay's hand.

"She looks nothing like Messer, thankfully," Sheldon joked. Stella chuckled at her friend.

"Don't listen to him she's perfect, sweetie. She's already got Danny wrapped around her little finger," Stella said smiling.

"She looks like an angel," Hawkes said softly. He had gone down shortly after Stella and looked through the nursery window. Stella nodded in agreement before the room fell into silence and the two of them sat beside there friend and colleague waiting for her to wake up so she could see her little girl.

8888888888

The various beeping and hissing sounds the machines and monitors made that were keeping these fragile babies alive paralyzed Danny in the doorway. He was overwhelmed by all the activity and all the lives that hung in the balance in this room, not least of which Kylie's. Looking up from her patient nurse Angela noticed the young man standing in the doorway and his shell shocked expression. First time NICU parent, she thought as she headed towards him.

"Hi, who are you here to see?" she asked keeping her voice soft and kind.

"Kylie Messer," he responded just as softly

"She's my patient what a beautiful little girl are you her father?" Angela asked.

"Yes I am," Danny said with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm Angela, come right this way and you can see your daughter," she said walking over to the incubator located in the right corner of the room. He stared in shock at all the tubes and wires that were coming out of his little daughter.

"What are all these tubes for?" he asked anxiously. Angela pointed to each one in turn.

"This is an intubation tube to help her breathe since her lungs aren't mature enough for her to breathe on her own. This one is an IV so we can give her medications and other fluids. These leads monitor her heart rate. This is a feeding tube since she's unable to get food from a bottle or your wife's breast, and this is a Pulse Oximeter that measures your daughters o2 SATS otherwise known as oxygen saturation.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked bewildered.

"How much oxygen is in her blood. Micro preemie's sats fluctuate a lot," she explained. As if to prove her point an alarm started going off. Danny stood there in panic as he watched the nurse tend to his daughter.

"Here's the problem, we have a kink in the tube. There, now that's much better isn't it, sweetheart?" the nurse asked the baby girl softly as she straightened the breathing tube. Immediately she started looking better.

"She's pinking up everything's fine, Dad. It was just a kink in the tube it happens all the time when the babies shift in the incubators," Angela reassured the worried father.

"Okay," Danny replied. Just then a doctor walked up.

"Hi Angie, is this the new patient?" he asked looking down at Kylie.

"Hi Dr. Parks, yes this is Kylie Messer, and this is her father," she replied. The doctor turned to shake Danny's hand.

"Dr. Ryan Parks," he introduced himself.

"Danny Messer how's my daughter doc? What are her chances of making it?" Danny asked stumbling over the last few words. Dr. Parks picked up the chart and read over it.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Danny. Babies at this stage are what we call Micro Preemies. As soon as 10 to 20 years ago I would say that your daughter had no chance of surviving. However, as technology has improved so have the lives of micro preemies. However, there is no guarantee she will make it. She is at risk for infections, respiratory failure and major organ system failure. The next few weeks and months will be long and difficult. You may have several milestones and think things are going right then she may have a setback. The important thing is that we keep on top of any potential problems as they arise."

"Why does she look yellow?" Danny asked confused.

"She has a slight case of Jaundice, meaning that her Bilirubin level is higher then it should be. We have her under the bili lights and hopefully it should clear up within the next few weeks," the nurse explained.

"Is it harmful to her?" Danny asked.

"There is a chance for hearing loss and a rare brain condition, but those are both rare," Dr. Parks answered. Danny just nodded shell shocked.

"Has the RT been in yet to start Surfactant therapy on Baby Messer yet?" the doctor asked turning briefly to the nurse.

"No, I just called him about 10 minutes ago so he should be down here soon," she replied.

"What's Surfactant and what does RT stand for?" Danny interjected.

"Oh, sorry we tend to forget that parents don't know our acronyms," the doctor replied sheepishly.

"RT is a respiratory therapist, and Surfactant is the substance that full-term newborns make on there own to help there lungs work properly. Preemie's lungs aren't mature enough to make surfactant. So we give them Surfactant in order to help there lungs mature. Surfactant often times decreases the amount of time a preemie has to spend on the ventilator," the doctor explained. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for explaining that," Danny said. The doctor just nodded.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me or my staff them at anytime," the doctor said before heading over to the patient next to Kylie.

"Okay, I think it's time for a diaper change," the nurse said as she opened the incubator and gently slid the tray holding his daughter out. Reaching for a preemie diaper, Angela quickly stripped the soiled diaper off the baby and after gently cleaning her slid on a clean one. Kylie didn't take kindly to the movement and the cold air hitting her skin and her sats dropped causing the alarm to go off. Once she was covered back up and back in the incubator they regulated back to normal again. Danny was afraid twice in the span of a few minutes alarms had gone off for his daughter.

"Looks like we have a good amount of urine in this diaper, and even a little bowel movement, good girl," Angela said smiling down at the child. Once she was cleaned the baby was settled back in the incubator. Feeling overwhelmed Danny decided that he should go see Lindsay for a bit and come back to see his daughter later.

"I should go see your Mommy and check on her. I can tell her what a beautiful little girl you are Kylie. I promise to protect you my angel. I love you," Danny said as he stared adoringly at his daughter before turning on his heel and heading for the SICU to tell his wife about there amazing little angel.

TBC?

A/n, I'm getting most of my information about the NICU and how it's ran from the book Baby ER by Edward Humes. Some of my facts about preemies come from the fact that I was a preemie myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a nice long one for you. Also, Kylie is 12 inches long not 16 inches long sorry for the mistake.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks had gone by and there was still no change with Lindsay. Baby Kylie was having her share of ups and downs as well. She'd stopped breathing twice and had to be given CPR both times, but she seemed to be responding well to the surfactant therapy. Danny had been scared shitless when she'd stop breathing one time was when the nurse had let him gently wash her face and she had started to cry at the wipe touching her face and tried to squirm away at the same time dislodging her nasal canula and causing her sats to drop drastically. The other time was because she had gotten a cold and her tiny immature lungs and she'd stop breathing. He just hoped she wouldn't stop breathing again. He wasn't sure his heart could handle it. So far her vision and hearing seemed to be normal, but it was still too soon to tell for sure. A sigh escaped Danny's lips as he settled himself in the familiar uncomfortable chair by his wife's bedside. He was doing the second part of his routine. First he would go see Kylie so he could report how she was doing to Lindsay.

"Hey, Linds, it's me. Kylie's doing good today. She held on to my finger when I placed it on her palm through the side of the issolette. She's so beautiful but I know she wants to see her Mamma; you gotta wake up, Montana. I don't know nothin' 'bout raisin a girl. I can't do this without you," Danny whispered clutching her hand. A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Come in," he called. Flack opened the door and walked in.

"Hey how's she doing?"

"No change," Danny answered.

"I saw Kylie before I came over here she looks good," Don said. Danny nodded in agreement. A moan from the bed had both men turning towards the woman in it.

"Linds? Can you hear me?" Danny asked frantically.

"I'll get the doctor," Don said walking out in search of the doctor.

8888888888888888888

Lindsay's return to consciousness was a difficult one. She felt weak and had a hard time opening her eyes. She could hear voices and she knew that at least one was Danny's. Finally with a monumental effort her eyes fluttered open.

"Danny?" she croaked her mouth dry from lack of use.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he said, reaching for a pitcher and a glass and pouring her some water and slipping a straw into it. "Here you go," he said as he held the straw to her lips. Lindsay drank greedily.

"Thank you. How's Kylie? Is she okay?" Lindsay asked anxiously.

"She's doing okay she's strong just like her mommy. She's in the NICU right now," Danny explained.

"Can I go see her?" Lindsay begged.

"I don't know you just woke up, Montana. We'll have to see what the doctor says," Danny replied. Lindsay nodded she knew he was right. Just then Flack came back in with the doctor and nurse in towe.

"Hi there, Mrs. Monroe, I'm glad to see your awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked cheerfully.

"Other than being stiff and a bit tired I feel fine. When can I see my baby? doctor?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"I can get a nurse to bring you a wheelchair so you can go see your daughter. She's beautiful I might add. Your husband has plastered your wall with pictures so they would be the first thing you saw when you woke up," the doctor commented. Turning her head to the right Lindsay caught sight of the wall covered in pictures. She took in a sharp breath when she caught sight of just how tiny her little girl was.

"She's so small," Lindsay cried in shock.

"I know," Danny answered.

"When can I go home?" Lindsay asked.

"I think sometime tomorrow. We want to watch you for one more night now that your awake, but after that you should be fine to go home. If you two gentlemen would leave for a bit I would like to examine Mrs. Monroe before I allow her to go see her daughter.

"Sure see you in a little bit, Montana," Danny said as he and Flack walked out of the room.

"Hey Flack?" Lindsay called as he pulled the door closed.

"Yeah?" Don asked poking his head around it.

"Call Stella and the others and let them know I'm awake and would like to see them?" Lindsay requested.

"You got it, Linds," Don agreed as he pulled out his cell phone.

8888888888888888

The rest of the team was walking into the lab after a celebratory lunch for solving a particularly grooling case. Stella jumped as her cell phone rang.

"Bonasera," she said.

"Hey Stella, is the rest of the team with you?" Don asked.

"Yeah what's up, Don?"

"Lindsay's awake and wants to see everyone," Don explained. Stella let out a shreek of joy. Everyone turned to look curiously at the greek CSI.

"Jeez, Stel, my ears," Don cried exasperatedly.

"Yeah tell her I heard that from here," Danny commented.

"Tell Danny to hush," Stella replied. Turning to the rest of the team, she said, "Lindsay's awake." Smiles broke out on everyone's faces.

"I'm officially giving everyone the afternoon off and we're heading to the hospital," Mac decided.

"What if there's a case?" Hawkes asked.

"We'll have our phones," Stella reasoned.

"Okay, then, lets go," Hawkes agreed.

"Tell Lindsay we'll be there soon," Stella told Flack.

"Will do see you then," Flack replied.

"Okay, Bye," Stella said, hanging up.

"I'm glad Lindsay's awake I just hope Kylie continues getting better," Mac said as they made their way back out to the parking lot they had just been in five minutes ago.

"Me, to, Mac, me, to," Stella said as she placed a soft kiss to Mac's lips before allowing him to climb into the drivers seat of the SUV and quickly heading over to claim the passenger seat before Sheldon could.

"No, fair, you got to ride shotgun on the way back from lunch," Hawkes mock complained.

"I'll let you have it on the way back," Stella promised cheekily as she laughed. The other two joined and Stella was glad to see the dark cloud that had been hanging over all of them was lifted slightly now that Lindsay was awake. Now they just had to hope that Kylie would be okay.

TBC?

A/n yes I know it's been a year since my last update but my life has been rather difficult as of late. I'm updating a lot of my stories today because I'm in the car on the way to my Grandmother's for Easter. Please don't forget to read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

Lindsay made a face at the wheelchair Danny pushed into her hospital room.

"Danny, do I have to ride in that to the NICU?" Lindsay whined.

"Montana, the doc said if you wanna see Kylie ya gotta ride in this," Danny replied. Letting out a resigned sigh Lindsay allowed Danny to help her into the chair.

"I'm so grateful for all the pictures of Kylie but I can't wait to actually see her," Lindsay said excitedly.

"I know, Linds, I know," Danny replied. After what seemed like forever they finally reached the door to the NICU. A nurse who was walking by saw them through the window and quickly opened the door and held it for them to walk through.

"Hi, Angie, this is Lindsay, my wife and Kylie's mom. She wants to see our little girl," Danny said.

"Hi, my name is Angie I'm your daughters nurse this shift. I must admit that she's one of my favorite little charges. She's quite a beautiful baby. Would you like to see her?" Angie asked.

"Yes, please," Lindsay answered.

"Okay, go over to those sinks and wash your hands, Danny, you know the drill," Angie said. Nodding Danny guided the wheelchair over to the sinks and instructed Lindsay to thoroughly lather with the soap and scrub with the soap and water until the green light turned red. Once the task was done the two parents turned back to Angie.

"If you'll follow me," Angie said over her shoulder as she headed for Kylie's isolette. A gasp escaped Lindsay's lips when she caught sight of her daughter. Tears filled her eyes and she stared in awe.

"She's so tiny. Beautiful, but so tiny," Lindsay whispered.

"You can touch her if you like," Angie offered as she gently slid the tray holding the tiny girl out far enough so her mom could touch her hand. Tentatively Lindsay reached out her hand and touched her fingers to her daughter's tiny ones. Lindsay's hand was cold from lack of use. The shock to the babies systems caused her sats to drop. Instantly the alarms went off. Turning frightened eyes to Danny, Lindsay asked

"What's happening Dan?" Danny who had become more used to the alarms going off was less panicked.

"Its okay, Angie will take care of it. I think your hand was cold and she wasn't expecting it. Her tiny body struggles with too much sensory stimulation. She's fine now. Look she's Pinking up, just like she should be," Danny reassured softly.

"It's my fault," Lindsay cried as tears filled her eyes.

"No it's not, Mrs. Messer, preemies can't handle a lot of stimulation at once. You didn't do anything wrong. Now that she's more used to your hand she's fine," Angie told her confidently. Lindsay looked down and sure enough Kylie was curling a finger in her mommy's palm.

"Okay if you say so, and call me Lindsay, please," Lindsay said as she yawned.

"C'mon lets get you back to your room, Montana. Besides it's time for Kylie's next surfactant therapy," Danny said.

"What's Surfactant therapy?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"It's a therapy that we give to premature infants to help their lungs develop," Angie explained.

"That makes sense," Lindsay said trying to hide another yawn.

"We'll be back later today once Linds has gotten some sleep," Danny said with a smile.

"Okay, see you then if I'm here and if I'm not I'll see you on my next shift," Angie replied cheerfully as she tended to the little girls dirty diaper before preparing the next dose of Surfactant therapy.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/n Sorry for the wait I hope it is worth it. Warning! You'll need a box of tissues when reading this chapter. I cried writing it. Please read and review.

Two weeks had gone by since Lindsay woke up. After observing her for a couple more days the doctors felt comfortable letting her go home. Lindsay was glad to be home but missed her daughter terribly. She spent every minute she could at the NICU sitting next to her daughter's isolette. A smile curved Lindsay's lips as she saw her daughter with a hand touching a teddy bear the team had given her.

"Morning, Lindsay," Shelby the unit secretary said as she signed in at the desk.

"Morning, Shelb," Lindsay replied.

"Where's that handsome husband of yours?" Shelby asked cheekily.

"He had to go back to work. He didn't want to but I told him I'd be fine on my own," Lindsay explained.

"Go see Kylie and I'll talk to you later," Shelby said.

"See you later," Lindsay called back as she headed for the room where the most critical and tiny micro preemies were being cared for.

"Hi, Michelle, how's she doing this morning?" Lindsay asked the nurse who was adjusting Kylie's IV.

"She's doing okay. She was a bit fussy this morning and didn't want to eat. I'm just about to try giving her a bit of formula in a dropper. If she won't take it I'll have to give it through the feeding tube. As she was speaking, the nurse filled a tiny eye dropper with some formula. Gently sliding the tray containing Kylie out of its isolette Michelle touched Kylie's lips with the dropper. Kylie automatically opened her mouth and attempted to suckle the dropper as Michelle slid it into her mouth. Squeezing the dropper she allowed the milk to squirt slowly into the baby girl's mouth. Kylie took the milk greedily. Lindsay smiled from her place next to the isolette as she held her daughters hand.

"That's a good girl. Mommy's so proud of you," Lindsay cooed.

"That's good that she's trying to mimic the sucking reflex. Babies don't usually acquire it until 36 weeks or so but can try mimicking it earlier. Good she ate all of it. I guess she just needed her Mommy nearby," the nurse commented. Reaching into her purse Lindsay pulled out a book she had brought to read to Kylie. The nurses and doctors encouraged her to read to her daughter. It would help Kylie to thrive hearing her parent's voice. Danny and Lindsay were determined to do everything they could to help their daughter thrive.

8888888888888888

"Hey good to have you back, Danny," Stella said as she walked into the break room.

"Thanks, it's good to be back, but I'm worried about Lindsay and Kylie," Danny admitted.

"I know you are and theirs nothing wrong with that, but you know Lindsay's fine and Kylie's getting the best care possible," Stella reassured him.

"Yeah I know," Danny replied. Just then, Hawkes, Adam, and Mac walked into the room.

"Okay, everyone, Danny you and I have a homicide in Central Park. Stella you have a robbery gone bad on 5th Avenue. Hawkes you and Adam have a body at Grand Central Station. Okay let's get to work, people. Oh how are Lindsay and my goddaughter?" Mac asked turning to Danny before everyone could leave the room.

"Kylie's holding her own, and Lindsay's doing well. She's going stir crazy and can't wait to go back to work," Danny answered.

"That sounds like our Lindsay," Hawkes commented.

"It does," Mac agreed as he turned and headed out of the room with Danny right behind him.

8888888888888888888

The sound of beeping alarms and someone crying stopped Lindsay midsentence. Closing the book she looked up. Most of the nurses and doctors were gathered around one isolette. Lindsay's heart sank when she realized it was the isolette that held the Sapp twins, Riley and Miranda. They had been born last week at only 28 weeks. Lindsay had become friends with most of the parents in the NICU. When you saw them on a daily basis you couldn't help become friends with the other parents who were going through the same struggles you were. Riley had been doing fairly well but Miranda continued to fight infection after infection. Lindsay could see their mother Lisa sitting in a chair beside her daughter's isolette. Moving slowly across the room, Lindsay grabbed Lisa's hand and squeezed it.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"It's 'Randa, she can't breathe," Lisa explained as she cried. The alarms were still beeping erratically. All of a sudden the erratic beeping was replaced by a loud long terrifying beep.

"Noooo! Not my baby. Not. My. Randa.," Lisa cried as her face crumbled and tears slid down her face. Hoping it would at least provide some comfort to the distraught mother Lindsay pulled her into her arms and began rocking back and forth rubbing her back.

"My husband, my husband, he's in the cafeteria he needs to get back here," she said brokenly. Looking around Lindsay caught Michelle's eye.

"Page Matt, he's in the cafeteria Lisa says," Lindsay mouthed. Nodding the NICU nurse walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Paging Matt Sapp, return to the NICU immediately. Paging Matt Sapp, return to the NICU immediately," Michelle said into the microphone before releasing the button. Matt was back in the NICU a minute later. He looked around the room until he spotted his wife in Lindsay's arms. Dread filled his stomach when he realized the flat line beep was coming from his twin girl's isolette.

"What's going on Lis?" Matt asked as he took Lindsay's place beside his wife and gathered her into his arms.

"It's Randa, she can't breathe," Lisa said.

"Time of death, 11:50 AM October 27, 2008," the doctor said somberly as he switched off the heart monitor and ventilator that had been keeping Miranda Sapp alive. The doctor walked over to the young couple.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. We did everything we could but this last lung infection was just too aggressive. Is there anyone I can call for you?" he asked compassionately.

"Yes, please, our minister," Matt answered pulling out a card with a name and number on it.

"I'll have someone call him right away," the doctor replied.

"C-c-can we hold her?" Lisa whispered.

"Of course you can, just let the nurse clean her up then she'll bring her to you," Dr. James said softly as he placed a comforting hand on Lisa's shoulder before turning to have Shelby call their minister. Five minutes later Miranda was brought to her parents wrapped in a pink blanket with a white hat on her head. The nurse placed her gently in Lisa's arms. Tears filled Lisa's eyes and fell unchecked down her cheek. Lindsay had moved back to Kylie's isolette to give the family some privacy.

"We'll make sure Riley knows about her sister," Matt promised his wife as tears slid down his cheeks as well. Lindsay touched her daughter's hand grateful that at least for now she was doing okay. Needing a break and wanting to hear Danny's voice she stood up.

"I'm going to call your Daddy. I'll be back soon, Kylie. Mommy loves you, angel," Lindsay said as she brushed her finger across Kylie's arm where she could reach it through the isolette.

888888888888

"Got any ideas as to who killed her?" Danny asked as he and Mac began processing the evidence from their homicide.

"I don't know, the witnesses that Angell talked to said that she'd had a fight with a man yesterday over something she was trying to sell him but they weren't sure what it was about," Mac said.

"Hmm, maybe once we get a positive ID we'll be able to go to her place and shed some light on what she sells and who had a problem with her," Danny replied. Mac nodded as he picked up the cards containing the vics prints. No ID was found on her so her fingerprints were the next hope. If that didn't work they'd have to match her through dental records.

"Let's hope we get a match," Mac mumbled.

"MMM," Danny agreed. The sound of a cell phone ringing startled both men. Both of them patted their pockets.

"It's mine," Danny said answering it.

"Hello?"

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Hey Montana, how's it going? How's Kylie?" Danny asked. It was as if hearing Danny's voice was the last straw and the floodgates opened and Lindsay began to cry.

"Linds? What's wrong is something wrong with Kylie?" Danny asked anxiously. Mac turned from where he was watching the computer search for a match to the prints to stare at Danny.

"No, Kylie's fine, Miranda Sapp died," Lindsay said softly.

"What when?" Danny wanted to know.

"About five minutes ago," Lindsay answered. "She couldn't breathe the doctor said the lung infection was just too aggressive," Lindsay explained.

"But you're sure Kylies okay?" Danny replied.

"Yes she's fine," Lindsay told him. Mac breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Kylie was okay.

"How are Lisa and Matt holding up?" Danny questioned.

"They're pretty broken up about it. Matt wasn't in the room when she went into respiratory distress and flat lined. They paged him and he got their right before they called time of death," Lindsay explained as she began to cry again.

"Shh, it's okay, Linds. This will be hard but they'll get through it. If nothing else they have little Riley to help them through it. They'll wanna tell Riley about her sister," Danny reassured her.

"Your right, I should let you get back to work but I just needed to hear your voice," Lindsay admitted softly.

"It's okay, Linds I'm gonna try and come by at lunch. I'll see you then. Tell Matt and Lisa I'm thinking of them and that I'm sorry for their loss will you?" Danny requested.

"Will do," Lindsay replied.

"Oh, and tell Kylie her Daddy loves her," Danny added.

"I will, bye Dan," Lindsay said.

"Bye Montana," Danny replied. Taking a deep breath to regain her composure Lindsay walked back into the NICU and settled again next to Kylie.

"I just talked to your Daddy and he says to tell you he loves you. Your Daddy is going to spoil you rotten," Lindsay commented with a fond smile. Now where were we?" Lindsay asked as she picked up the book of children's stories, and, continued reading.

TBC?

A/n, forgive any spelling mistakes I'm typing this while in a car on my way to Oklahoma. Please read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," Danny whispered as he stood beside his daughters crib in the NICU on Christmas morning. She'd continued to progress nicely and was finally moved to the room where the larger older preemies were cared for.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lindsay asked as she joined her husband. Kylie smiled as she kicked her legs in response to her parents voices.

"I can't believe she's three months old," Danny said in awe as he stared down at the baby girl.

"It's been a rough few months but I'm so glad she's finally able to go home," Lindsay commented.

"MMM, hmm," Danny murmured in agreement. Just then the doctor walked up.

"Morning, Danny, Lindsay, what do you say we take one last look at Kylie before we let her go home to enjoy the rest of her Christmas?" Dr. James said with a smile. Both parents nodded and stepped back to let the doctor examine Kylie.

"She looks good and healthy. I'm happy to discharge her. Make sure to follow up with her pediatrician for her four-month-old checkup. You chose Madeline Lasky, correct?"

"Yeah she came highly recommended," Danny answered.

"She is," the doctor said. "I'll draw up the discharge papers and once they're signed you can be on your way," he said with a broad smile. Lindsay and Danny thanked him profusely.

"Thanks for everything you did for Kylie," Lindsay said.

"It was my pleasure I'm just glad that she's one of our success stories. She's a lovely baby and I wish you all the best," Dr. James said taking his leave.

"I love you, Montana," Danny said kissing Lindsay gently.

"I love you to, Cowboy, I love you to."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found the little family in the car heading for their apartment. Danny was driving extremely slowly and irritating the drivers all around him.

"Danny, you can drive the speed limit, babe. It won't bother the baby," Lindsay teased.

"I just wanna get my family home safe, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but I'd like to get home before Ky turns 18," she said. Danny threw a mock glare at her but sped up to the speed limit much to the pleasure of his wife and the other cars on the highway.

* * *

"Welcome home, Kylie," Lindsay said as she lifted the car seat out of the car and carried it into the apartment building. Smiling Danny went ahead of her and held the elevator for her. The sound of laughter drifted through the door.

"Looks like we have visitors," Danny stated.

"Yeah it does," Lindsay agreed as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" cried Stella, Mac, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam. A large colorful banner that read welcome home Kylie Aiden Messer was stretched across the living room. A cake sat on the table. Next to it was a large pile of presents.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Lindsay protested.

"Yes we did," Hawkes said from behind his video camera.

"Just keep that thing away from me, Sheldon," Danny demanded.

"Make sure to catch you on tape?" Hawkes teased as he shoved the camera in Danny's face. Danny scowled at him as he pushed the former ME's hand away.

"Would you like to hold her, Stell?" Lindsay asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," answered the Greek CSI.

"Here you go, support her head," Danny cautioned as he lifted the baby from her car seat and placed her in Stella's awaiting arms.

"I know how to hold a baby, Danny."

"Sorry, I just worry, you know?" Danny replied.

"I know," Stella said patting his cheek affectionatly.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl," Stella cooed.

"Yes she is," Mac agreed slipping an arm around her waist and leaning his cheek against hers. They stared contentedly at the baby nestled in Stella's arms oblivious to the people around them. Reaching for her camera Lindsay took a couple of shots of the happy couple. Hawkes turned the video camera on them capturing the tender scene.

"So when can we expect a little Mac or Stella to be running around the lab?" Flack asked cheekily. The question brought the two senior CSI's out of their love enduced haze and caused them both to blush.

"Well I'm not sure when we'll have any children but I was hoping to be married first," Mac admitted as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it revealed a beautiful sparkling diamond. Tears shimmered in Stellas eyes and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Mac?" she breathed.

"Will you mary me, Stella Bonasera?" Mack asked his voice shaking from nerves.

"Yes, I'll mary you, Mac," Stella said as a few happy tears slid down her cheek. A broad smile spread across Mac's face as he slid the ring on Stella's finger before pulling her in for a hug and a passionate kiss Kylie trapped between them. The baby didn't seem to mind, however, she just giggled as she was squashed between the two of them.

"Here I'll take her," Flack offered reaching for the baby. Stella allowed Flack to the infant as she stared down at her ring.

"Oh, Mac, it's beautiful," she exclaimed. Lindsay ran up and took a look then pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," Lindsay cried. Hugs and congratulations were exchanged by everyone.

"So how long have you been planning this, Mac?" Adam wondered.

"I've always planned on asking Stell to mary me on Christmas day, it's an added bonus that it's also the day of Kylie's homecoming," Mac said.

"Well, this will be one video I'm sure wee'll all love to watch over and over again," Lindsay said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well what do you say we start in on that stack of presents?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, c'mon Kylie, let's open your presents," Flack said as he walked over to the table and picked up the first one before settling on the couch and helping the little girl start open the first of many presents.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Thanks to those of you who have.


	27. Chapter 27

The cries of his six month old daughter pulled Danny Messer from sleep. Slowly he got out of bed and headed for the nursery.

"Danny?" Lindsay called sleepily.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, Linds, I've got her."

"MMM, kay," Lindsay mumbled snuggling further into her pillow. Danny smiled as he left the room and walked into the pale pink nursery.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Danny called as he lifted the crying infant from her crib. Instantly she leaned forward and started rooting against his chest. "I can't give you that, but I think mama pumped some for a bottle last night. Why don't we get you that so mama can sleep?" The baby whimpered rubbing her face against her father's bear chest. Smiling softly Danny walked to the fridge in the kitchen and got out the breast milk. Quickly he filled the bottle and set it to warm.

"It'll be ready in a minute or two," he soothed rocking the still fussy baby. A couple of minutes later checked it. Satisfied that it was warm enough he settled in his recliner and placed the nipple against his daughter's rosebud mouth. Kylie eagerly suckled at the bottle taking greedy gulps.

"Easy, kiddo, it's not going anywhere. The baby ignored him and continued to drink. A few minutes later she was done. Berping her Danny headed back into the nursery and placed her gently into the crib. "Good night, Kylie, Daddy loves you." Turning the mobile over her crib on he smiled as the soothing music pulled her into a peaceful sleep. Once he was sure she was sound asleep he made his way back to bed pulling Lindsay tight against him once he was under the covers and drifting back off to sleep instantly.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness, but I'm on the way to a convention,so I have limited time to write today.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n, sorry for the long delay. Please keep reading and reviewing. -

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Kylie, happy birthday to you." Everyone smiled as the song ended and Lindsay placed a baby birthday cake in front of her daughter in her high chair.

"Blow out the candle, sweetie," Danny coaxed as he pointed at it as he blew out a puff of air to show her what to do. Leaning forward the baby immitated her father and within a moment the candle was out and had been removed.

"Okay, have at it, Ky," her mother teased. As if this what she'd been waiting for, the one-year-old smooshed her hands in the cake then covered her face with it. The room broke out in laughter as Hawkes snapped pictures. Once that was done Stella cut the cake that was for the grown-ups.

"I'm so glad we made it for the party," Molly said as she stood next to Casey.

"Yeah, me, to. When are you going to tell them our news?" he whispered.

"In a little while. This is Kylie's day," she answered.

"You know Linds will be so excited. Besides, you can't hide your left hand forever, he argued.

"I know, don't worry, Case. I know the perfect way to tell Lindsay. I love you," she whispered placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you to. Now let's go get some cake before it's all gone." Nodding Molly and Casey made there way to the counter and grabbed slices of cake before settling at one of tables Danny had set up for the party.

"Anyone else need anything while I'm up?" Lindsay asked the group at large.

"Can I have some more milk?" Molly requested.

"Sure, hand me your glass," Lindsay said walking over to her sister. Giving Case a wink Molly reached for her empty glass with her left hand.

"Thanks, here you go."

"Your welcome," Lindsay replied taking the offered glass.

The mother was about halfway to the refrigerator when she stopped in her tracks. Casey and Molly shared a smile they knew what was coming next. Placing the glass on the counter she was standing next to Lindsay ran back to her sister and grabbed her left hand.

"Your getting married? He asked you to mary him?" she cried excitedly. Molly nodded as a matching smile crossed her face. Everyone began clapping and cheering at the news. They all took turns hugging the engaged couple.

"So how did he ask you?" Stella wanted to know.

"Yeah, details," Kindel, and Lindsay exclaimed together. Flack and the other men groaned but the girls ignored them.

"Well we went out to dinner then he suggested a walk under the stars. I didn't realize where we were going until I looked up and saw the spot by the lake where we'd had our first date. Then he dropped to one knee and asked me," she xplained.

"Awww," the girls chorused in unison.

"I don't think I have to give you the hurt my sister and I'll hurt you speech, do I?" Lindsay asked turning to Casey. He shook his head.

"

I'd rather hurt myself than ever hurt Mol," he said kissing her sweetly. The girls squealed again and the guys just rolled their eyes.

Deciding enough time had gone by since someone had given her attention Kylie threw her sippy cup to the ground and began jabbering.

"Looks like someones jealous of all the attention," Flack said lifting his goddaughter from her hair chair and kissing her cheek with a resounding smack.

"What do you say we go open presents, how does that sound Kylie?" he asked tickling the little girl. Kylie laughed and nodded her head. She loved her Uncle Flack and he loved and spoiled her. -

Twenty minutes later the guys and Kylie were playing with her toys while the girls cleaned up.

"Look, Ky, it lights up," Danny said pressing the button on the toy car Adam and Kindel had gotten her.

"I'm not sure who the bigger kid is," Stella commented.

"Me either," Kindel agreed.

"Boys and there toys," Lindsay commented. The other women nodded in agreement. They had just finished cleaning up the party mess when Kylie came toddling into the kitchen.

"Mama," she called. Happy tars filled Lindsay's eyes she'd finally called her Mama. She'd been saying Dada for a couple months now, but no matter how hard they tried she wouldn't say Mama.

"She said Mama," the excited mother cried as she scooped her baby into her arms and covered her face in kisses.

"Finally Montana was gettin' jealous," Danny teased.

"Oh, hush, you." Lindsay teased her husband The baby yawned and rubbed her eyes from her place in her mom's arms.

"Looks like it's nap time, huh, baby?" she cooed to the sleepy infant. Everyone started gathering up their things and telling the little family goodbye. Within a few minutes everyone was gone and Lindsay were putting their daughter down for her nap hardly able to believe that a year agao on that day they were welcoming a very premature and sick baby into the world not even sure she would make it through the night let alone to her first birthday. Miracles never ceased.

TBC?


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Stella said excitedly.

"I know it seems like just yesterday Mac and you were kissing on the floor of the lab," Lindsay agreed. All the woen laughed at her words.

"That was quite the funny story" Moly agreed.

"How are you liking married life, Molly?" Kindel questioned. It was now February 11. Molly and Casey had gotten married on new years eve.

"It's pretty good so far," the young woman answered.

"Any plans for little ones anytime soon?" Stella asked. Molly shook her head looking a bit frightened.

"Between our kid at school we have enough ids to take care of so far. We're thinking about waiting a year or so to have one."

"Well, some times that doesn't work. Just look at this little one," Lindsay said pointing at her 17 month old daughter who was playing in the corner of the bridal room.

"Yeah, know," Molly replied.

"Okay, enough talking, let's get Stell into her dress," Kindel called out. The others nodded and continued getting themselves and Stell ready for the wedding.

XXXX

"Is everyone ready?" Flackasked as he appeared in the door to the room the ladies were using

"Yeah, I think so," Stella replied. Glancing into the room, his breath caught at how beautiful one of his best friends was.

"Oh, Stella, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Flack," Stella replied.

"They're ready for you," Danny said as he walked up.

"Ready or not," Stella said shakily.

XXXX

Everyone smiled as Kylie and Mac's nephew walked down the aisle. Kylie enjoyed throwing the flower petals. Reachng the front row, she smiled as her Uncle Adam picked her up and sat her on his lap. Then came Kndal who was a brides maid. She was paired with Flack.

"It's your turn," Stella said nudging Lindsay. Giving her best friend a smile Lindsay turned and walked down the aisle to take her place as the maid of honor across from Danny who was the best man. The music changed and Stella started her walk down the aisle holding on to Sheldon's arm Because she didn't have a dad she'd asked the former M.E to walk er down the aisle. The gasps were heard all over the church. Catching sight of his bride, Mac swallowed hard.

"She's beautifu¸huh?" Danny comented.

"Yes she is," Mac breathed.

"Close your mouth," lack teased. Mac just mock glared at one of his best friends before turning and preparing to marry the love of his life..

Watching two o their best friends get married while their daughter sat playing with a toy,Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but thankful for all the family they had and hoped it would continue to grow.

Finished!

A/n, I need reader's oppinions. Should I write a sequel for this fic? Maybe with more children for the various members of the lab family? If you want a sequel, please letme know. Also please share any ideas you have for it.


End file.
